The Assignment
by easygrl
Summary: 14 year old Myra is just an average girl, going to an average school until she had to do an assignment she will never forget
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place in a small town not far from the RS universe, but close enough to have contact with one of the characters. This is the story of how one of my OC's meet a particular character during an assignment...who knew writing to someone would bring so much into it? I didn't! Until I wrote this that is..._

_*Ringing*_

The bell for the school rang, telling the students its time to go home or stay for detention. I strapped my backpack on and started to head towards the door until my teacher Mrs. Morales called me back. She pointed to the desk in the front of the room, I sat down, she started to talk to me. I look at her, then look a little away so I have some room to space out. Before anything gets weird, the names Myra...I'm the class mime, I don't talk to no one except myself. I have long, curly jet black hair, I wear my favorite T-shirt that has the word dude in crumbling letters with the south park cast on the top of it, I usually wear this thing everyday since my parents are too cheap to buy me any real clothes. I would wear it for a couple days, then wash it and wear it again, I also wear casual jeans, torn on the left knee revealing a small mole on top and red converse. My eyes are a dark hazelnut and my nose is a small point, my lips aren't too big or too thin, and my eyebrows are pointed as well...kinda like those sexy eyebrows some women wished they have. Oh! And I'm 14...sadly but true, and weigh 118...but anyway back to reality.

I practically ignored the whole conversation my teacher was telling me, the only words I heard last was, "And I think this will make a great opportunity for you. Your dismissed." She waved me go to home, I gladly stand up and walk out.

The sun was setting, but I didn't care my parents were probably at work and my siblings were at my cousins house, so that means I'm left alone...again. I looked down the crosswalk, making sure no cars were going to run me over, sprinting to the other side I sit on the curb to catch my breath and move on. I just wanna go home and watch Regular Show, my favorite show of all time! The bridges light flickers on when I go under and goes off when a car zooms by, knocking the bulb to shatter on the road. _Looks like some ones gonna have a flat soon. _I chuckle and look up at the height of the bridge, it was just a blur of numbers but people like that should really read the height first before going under, so the top of the car won't scrape off.

At home I jump over the gate and run inside, (_BTW my character loves to run._)only to be slammed into the door. _Locked._ Dang that hurt! I almost busted my nose, I walk to the car that held the spare key and run up to the door again, unlocking it and stepping inside, smelling the sweet air of apples in a park freshener. It was already dark, might as well watch Regular Show now. I jump on the couch and clicked the TV on, scrolling through the playlist, I click on my recorded Regular Shows and play my favorite episode "Just Set Up The Chairs". I laughed on a few parts and felt my eyes get heavy, I yawn and stretch a bit. _I should really brush my teeth first...eh...I can skip a night._ I yawn again and before I knew it the last thing I could see was Mordecai and Rigby doing their long victory phrase for not going to set the chairs up the next time.

_I was in a room, not my room but a room...wait...I know this room...it had a couple file cabinets, a night stand, a trampoline and a TV, followed by two windows and a poster on my right. I was just sitting there...in this bed...in this room that I'm barely recognizing as the room from Regular Show. I look at my hand, it was blue with black outlines on the fingers and white ones on my wrist and up. Shocked to see at to what I was looking at, I freeze and run out the door. I close it and started to look through every door, trying to find the nearest bathroom. The door in front of me was my last choice, it creaks open and I step inside. It was the bathroom. I flick the light on and walk over to the mirror, I dropped my jaw, or whatever it is I have..._

My eyes shot open and I sat up, I looked at my hand. _All five fingers and peach...good. _I saw that the TV was off and I was looking at my reflection the glare from the window shot at me. I clicked the TV on and pressed the info button. _Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! _It was 7:51, even though I get in trouble sometimes, I never like to be late, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and sprayed my coconut fresh perfume on and ran outside, I stopped real quick and wrote a note to my parents and placed it in the door, then I sprinted towards the highschool with all my strength until I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

I reached the classroom right when the bell rings. I walk over to my regular spot in the classroom...in the way back, I pull out my pencil and notebook, barking was heard outside, I look through the window on my left and saw a dog barking his head off when an unknown delivery man was walking to the front door. Too much into the confusion I spot fingers snapping in my face, "Myra! Pay attention, did you hear what I said?" I nod, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. Mrs. Morales walks to the front of the room and straightens up. "Let me repeat this, since some people have the nerve to space out." She glares at me and some of the other students in the classroom, "I have an assignment for you today, you will be writing to people...but not just people...pen-pals!" _Oh god not this crap. _

"Bo-ring!" Said a blonde haired girl in the front of the class.

"Alexis Nicole Gonzalez you will keep your mouth shut until I finish my saying!" The teacher yelled.

Alexis smirks and starts to write on her desk, Mrs. Morales sighs and face palms while saying, "Anyway...you will start off by writing hello to your pen-pal, you will not know who this person is and they won't know you, but by tomorrow they will, and you will." Everyone in the class groans but I stick to doodling on my notebook...I'm drawing Mordecai and Rigby playing frisbee and Rigby's acting like a dog and catches it in his mouth, I chuckle but a bit too loud cause the teacher shoots me a horrible glare that could kill if anyone dares to stare. "Does everyone understand?" She says, some of the kids start to groan again but nod afterward. "Good...you may begin, and that includes you Alexis." Mrs. Morales yanks the marker away from her and stuffs it in her back pocket, she turns around to head to her desk but Alexis stealthily took the marker back without her noticing and starts to write on her desk again.

I look down on my doodle, it wasn't that bad, in fact...it was almost actually perfect. I tear the piece of paper out and slip it into my overly filled binder that contains too many drawings or stories of Regular Show that could literally explode someday. I'm pretty sure everyone know's I'm obsessed with it, just by looking at it. The binder was see through but I draw on that part with marker anyway. Placing the binder to the ground I fold the notebook, starting a new page for the stupid assignment we have to do, "_Dear pen-pal, this is pretty much difficult to say but...I hate school and the assignments they give, I know your probably one of those kids or grown-ups that love school or work but COME ON! I mean...seriously? Why does the 9__th__ grade always have the toughest work? But skipping that, my teacher wants me to write about myself to you, and you write to me...I think that's...well...you know...anyway I'm Myra, 14 yrs old, likes to draw and write blah, blah, blah...write back I guess."_ I finish off with a few drawings, Mordecai in the front and Rigby in the back, I walk up to the front desk and hand Mrs. Morales the paper, she made a surprised look at me, but smiled. I'm guessing she's finally seeing that I'm actually working, "Thank you." She says quietly, she pushes back some of her brown hair behind her ear and told me to sit down until school was over. School was only 2 hours long over here, but to me that's like a whole 8 hours of normal school. I sigh and doodle some more in my notebook, starting off with a circle as always, but then erasing, I couldn't concentrate. I was halfway done with Mordecai's arm until I heard giggling on my right.

I turn to look at Breanna...the school whore, she's been with so many guys, I practically lost count, first it was Zachary then Marcus then Carlos then Christian then Zachary again then Matthew then Cip then...I could feel my eyes roll just for thinking of them all. And there's still some more but I decided not to think of them either or else my brain will explode. A spit ball was launched on my paper of Mordecai, I gasp and give Breanna and her new boyfriend an evil stare, she laughs while the guy waves his fingers at me, Breanna elbows him and crosses her arms, she stands up and walks over to another boys desk and sits on his lap.

*_Ringing_*

I sighed and walked out of the classroom first, I glance at the teacher before leaving, she seems to be eyeing my paper with a big grin, she licks the envelope and seals it shut and places them with all of the other envelopes. I walk out and ran down the halls, I was almost to the exit until a leg got in my way. I fall and bite the floor hard, I turned over and moved my hair out of the way. It was Alexis and her gang, Rebeka was one of them. She had long orange pointed hair and wore the same thing Alexis did...a red plaid skirt with a white shirt up top. Alexis loops an arm around Rebeka and she loops an arm around Breanna. They are the most horrible jerks you would have ever met. I tried to get up but my pants tore on the bottom from when I fell, they were caught to my converse. I untied them and ran out bare foot, I wanted to cry but I had to be strong, what would Mordecai and Rigby do if they saw them do that to me? Mordecai would probably have beaten the crud out of their boyfriends for some reason and Rigby wouldn't care if they were girls or not, he would tear their shirts and skirts, scratch their perfect faces, break their perfect nails, he wouldn't care at all.

At home I lay on the couch and cringe my eyes, trying not to cry from the excruciating pain from when I fell, or the horrible embarrassment I witnessed when everyone was laughing and pointing at me. I race to the bathroom and scrub my teeth harshly, and the same to my hair. It hurt a bit but I let go of my anger after watching more Regular Show episodes. At some point during the episode "A bunch of baby ducks" I would pause and rewind when Mordecai and Rigby beat the crud out of the driver, just to get their baby ducks back. I can imagine myself as one of those baby ducks, they fight to save me and my brothers lives just so they can hangout with us, and maybe even hug up on us for being too cute. I smile and let the episode finish while drifting off to sleep...then a thought popped up. _I wonder who my pen-pal is? Mrs. Morales was looking at my paper funny...but what for? _I made questioning expressions while still asleep. _You know...why does Alexis have to be a total bitch? If I was in the RS universe Mordecai and Rigby would protect me no matter what happened..._

*_For some reason at school_*

We were working on some random paper, but I finished mine in no time. I pretty much guessed on them, the teacher didn't care, just so long as I did something. I was doodling again except this time, it had a horrible looking girl with scrunched up hair and sharp teeth attacking a poor innocent little girl curled up underneath the legs of the Regular Show duo, Mordecai had a shovel while Rigby had the sucky pickaxe. I added some bubbles to signify what they were saying.

Rigby: Dude I wanted the shovel!

Mordecai: Their exactly the same!

Rigby: Then why don't you use the pickaxe?

Mordecai: Pfft, I'm not using the sucky pickaxe.

Rigby: *Gasp* SEE!

I laugh a little but was interrupted by an envelope sliding onto my paper. Mrs. Morales winked at me and walked off. I look at the envelope, it says "_Don't open me until I say." _on the back, I turn it over and look at the front, it didn't have an address to where it was from, but it was to me from "_Pen-pal._" The teacher clears her throat and she announces, "Now your probably wondering what these are..." "Um, HEL-LO! It says from pen-pal in the front retard!" "Go to the office Alexis..." "But..." "NOW!" "Whatever, I never wanted to be in here anyway, come on girls." She waves for the other girls to follow, and they do...idiots.

The teacher clears her throat again and says, "These are letters from your pen-pals." Our letters get here much faster than they do over in those other countries, lucky us... "Now I want you to open your envelopes and write them back for homework, bring them to me tomorrow and I will ship them out as quick as I can, as I can tell by your expressions..." Everyone in the class was either asleep or minding their own business, except for me and this really smart girl named Adriana. "...that your determined to write them back, begin!"

I rip open my envelope and pull the letter out, it was green with half good handwriting on it, at the top left corner it had a small tree and underneath it was a name, it said "_Quintel Park._" _Quintel park? What kind of park is named that? _I read the rest of the letter in my head, "_Dear Myra, I don't blame you for hating school and what not, I hate working too. Sometimes I just wanna take a long break and rest awhile, hanging with my bro, drinking joe, the whole works! But since I'm stuck working here I might as well have someone long distance to talk to. I'm tired of talking with my normal buds, so I decided to sign up on this pen-pal crap and see what happens. I'm 23 yrs old, I like to play video games and hang around with my friends...oh! And I saw those pictures that you drew of me and my friend, pretty sweet dude...you know...I'm actually thinking me and you will be great friends too, maybe some day you could hang around with us at Quintel Park if you want. Your pen-pal..." _I look at the name and covered my mouth, considering I don't talk anyway, I'm afraid I might shriek with joy, or shock...it said, "..._Mordecai Bluejay."_

Now I understand the part when he said about the pictures of him and his friend, I'm guessing Rigby is his friend. Why didn't I notice this before? Like at the first sentence or something! When he says _bro, dude, joe!_ I should've realized it sooner! I face palm and fold the paper into my binder, which is still probably going to explode someday.

*_Ringing_*

I run home, as fast as I can. Once inside and alone...like always...I start to work on my letter to Mordecai...but what should I write? I can't just write him, _oh I've seen you on television and I know everything about you and everybody there! Especially you guys' personal life too! _No, that would sound stupid...maybe, um... an idea popped in my head, "_Dear Mordecai, I am totally thinking the same thing about you and me being long distance pals! We should hang out some time dude. How much money do you think it will be for me to fly over there? I'm kinda broke." _I erased that part out, realizing that on the show they were broke too. I ran into my parents room and pulled out a small suitcase from the dresser, it clicked open slowly, I pushed it off and grabbed a butt-load of cash, probably about 3,000 bucks inside. This was emergency money, just in case if one of the family members died we would have this to cover up the incident. But the way I work it, I keep the money cause nobody really cares about me or the people that die in our family cause usually their just steps who are real douches. Besides they probably have another 3,000 or so locked away somewhere. I walk back to my room and sit next to the letter, I read it over and doodled all over it, except I tried to make it more realistic. Coloring it in with all different textures, fiddling with the cap of my eraser I thought of how it looked...the doodles were perfect. I tucked the money away to where no one can find it, set the paper down on the dresser, and waited for the next day to be over with...

_Pretty long...but I was just thinking, I needed to start adding some of my OC's...even though I am a total Mordecai/Rigby type. This is just an experiment, chapter 2 coming soon...review please. :^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. Some of you people are probably thinking, "Well how is she going to get to the RS universe?". My OC asks the same question but she'll soon find out how later in the chapters. Oh and Myra can talk sometimes, just not that much._

I wake up instantly by hearing my alarm clock go off. I jump with excitement and hop out of bed while grabbing my letter with a quick swift and placed it next to my backpack. I stuff my clothes in the washer, wait for it to finish and then stuff it in the dryer. I jump in the shower since it takes a couple minutes for my clothes to fully dry. I couldn't wait to get to school, normally I would never wanna go, but since I actually have Mordecai as my pen-pal, I was determined to have him write me back. My clothes finished drying and I was finished brushing my teeth and hair. I jumped into my clothes and raced to the door. _Wait_. Over to the couch I grab my backpack, making sure I have my letter in my hand and ran to the school, also completely ignoring the fact that none of my relatives were around. _Weird._ Halfway there I spot a car with a flat under the bridge, I chuckled instantly. _I knew someone was gonna have a flat soon._

On my way up the steps to the front door of the school the dog barks horribly at me, as if trying to warn me of something, and that's when Alexis pops a bubble behind me. I spin around and see Alexis, Breanna, and Rebeka all looped together. "Move out of the way loser..." Rebeka says, "...Or else." Breanna finishes. "Or else what?" I snap at them. Breanna snaps her fingers, a huge muscular man steps out from behind the girls and cracks his knuckles. "Or else Brad will move you for us." He looks as if he's gonna grab me, but I run inside as quick as possible before he could.

I reach the classroom and see Mrs. Morales reading her nook in public, I place the letter in front of her and sit down in the back. She looks at me and looks down on the letter, she flips it over and her eyes went wide, I smirked. I had to admit, even I was wide eyed when I saw my own drawing. She licks the envelope shut and puts it away. I look down and notice my desk was really dirty, not as in dirt or muck, just dirty with my drawings all over it. There was literally no more room to draw any more Regular Show on it. I look out the window and see a bird on the branch of a tree, I smile and wave to it, thinking maybe it will wave back...it doesn't...I just looked like an idiot for waving at this bird who couldn't talk or have actions like us. It picks up one of its gray wings and pokes at its feathers, it spots me staring at it and flies a little closer to the edge of the branch. I grabbed my notebook and drew a quick picture of Mordecai sitting on a branch in a high up tree with Rigby and Benson and mostly everyone there looking up at him. Little bubbles were added too.

Benson: Mordecai! How did you get up there?

Pops: Maybe he flew up there. Rigby my good man...how did Mordecai get up there?

Rigby: Well...

Mordecai: Don't you say anything Rigby!

Skips: I'll get a ladder.

I didn't want to draw Muscle Man or HFG, probably cause they would make fun of him. _God I wish this day would end already. _The bird is at the window now, it taps with big bubbly eyes. I feel sorry for it, it really wants to get in...but no pets or wild animals inside the school. I mouth the words "sorry" and "can't get in", it looked as if it understood me cause it drooped its head and flew away.

A delivery man comes in with a box. The teacher puts all of our envelopes inside it and sits back down to read her nook. _I'm guessing no work today? _Mrs. Morales leans back in her chair, making it squeak, also letting me know that my question is answered. Before the man could leave he stops in the doorway and goes back to the teacher, he whispers something in her ear. I look down on my doodle and flip to another page to start another drawing, I'm drawing Benson as a delivery boy going to the house. Mordecai in the front porch wearing a hat and cleaning his shot gun while Rigby lay in the grass growling.

A small tap was delivered to my shoulder, I look at the person. It was the delivery man. He asks me, "Are you Myra?". I nod. He hands me a yellow envelope and leaves, he glances at me one last time before leaving. I look in the front, it had the words, "_To Myra...from your family._" in red cursive. I pull whatever is inside, out and look at it directly. It was a postcard from Florida. _What? _I flipped it over and read the letter to myself, "_Myra...we are sorry for not telling you this but we have left for vacation. I know its bad of us for not letting you know, but we needed a little break from your...silence. We are expecting you to be on your best behavior, cause...your gonna be alone for awhile. More like...about a month. But hey, at least you can stay by yourself. Love, your step-mom Alyssa._"

I could feel my face heat up. _That stupid scorpion bitch! _I should've known it was my step-mom, she hates me period. I can't believe my dad actually went with her and her side of the family, she left me out, she probably convinced my dad it was for the best. I snapped my pencil in half, leaving a few splinters in my hand, the teacher notices and reports me to the nurses office. On my way down the hall, Alexis, Rebeka, and Breanna spot me, they run towards me. I run to the nearby bathroom and lock myself in one of the stalls and stand on the toilet, crouching so they won't see the top of my head. I hear the door open and small clacks from the girls' prissy shoes, "Come out, come out." Breanna says, "We weren't done with you Myra." Alexis continues. I tried to keep my breath steady but my hand is really hurting, having my splinters drive deeper from pressing against the wall to keep me balanced. I hear the stalls next to me fling open with such force, it makes the stalls walls wobble, making me lose a bit of balance. Another stall flung, and another, and another, until... the door to the bathroom flings open and a small voice fills the room, "Hey girls! Danny has new lip-gloss! And they sparkle!" All the girls fled the bathroom to go hangout with the only gay blonde in the school, and yet they hangout with him cause he knows places to get some special goods nobody can find...I could thank Rachel for blurting the news...she practically saved my life.

At the nurses office, Ms. Pena, the red head skinny beauty who always wears a very small nurses hat and outfit that only goes up to her thighs, looks at my hand. I pretty much drove those suckers in there, little drops of blood seep through the holes that the splinters are in. "Oh, poor dear." She had a sweet, but small british voice. She reminds me of Pops. The nurse finishes rapping my hand and gives me a huge pink lollipop. "I'm pretty sure that little problem will be fixed in a jiffy." I smile at her and stuff the oh so familiar looking lollipop into my back pocket and leave back to class.

*_Ringing_*

The bell has rung for the next hour of class to begin. _Why is today going so slow? _I asked myself. I look out the window and see the dog pacing back and forth. _What's he so worried about? He gets to sleep all day, bark all night, and gets to do whatever he wants. _But alas the poor thing is tied up, so technically it can't go anywhere...suckish. I rub my gauze hand on my jeans and look around the room. Adriana was reading, Alexis and her gang were in a group with Danny and Rachel, Alexis looks up at me and smiles, she whispers something to Rebeka in front of her, she turns around and looks at me with a big grin. The group chuckles and continues to whisper stuff to each other...probably about me. Mrs. Morales was sleeping in her desk with a magazine on her face. What would happen if Benson saw my teacher acting like this? Probably yell at her and tell her to get back to work...classic. I played a commercial in my head, seeing maybe it can be a movie one day. _"Rated T for teens...Rigby...an average everyday wimp, "HEY!" is about to change his life by moving to...New York." (The narrator would say). Rigby walks into a casino and buys a ticket from the register, he walks over to a poker table and lays a couple bucks down._ "_Set me up!" He yells. Benson as the dealer flips him a deck of cards. "Good luck pip-squeak." Rigby growls with anger. He wins the first round, then the second, Rigby's on a roll until... "Set me up." A tall bluejay in a black tuxedo said while tossing the machine a couple hundred dollars, "You sure you wanna play this many..." "Just give me a deck." He cut him off, Benson blanks his face_ _and gives him a deck of cards. A few minutes into the game Rigby in his white tuxedo started to pull on his collar, "Show me what you got." Mordecai as the man in black said, "Uh...three queens and a jack." Mordecai smirks, "All four aces." Benson raises Mordecai's arm up in the air, "The winner for the hundred dollar bet!" "Hundred what?" Rigby said confusingly. "Yup, since you lost you owe me a hundred bucks..." Mordecai flicks Rigby's nose, "...shorty." The raccoon_ _falls off his chair and onto his knees, he raised both his arms in the air saying, "DAMN YOU CASINO!" Mordecai walks away, "Hmpf, hmpf." And nobody saw him again._

_*Ringing*_

At home I lay on my bed, having the lights off and sitting alone in the dark. Only a small pinch of light was shone in the room, it was coming from my cinnamon scented candle. _Why would they go without me? Why didn't my dad stand up to that stupid bitch and stay here with me? He must not want me..._

A tear fell off my cheek, I wiped it off and looked at my picture of me and my dad...and my mom...my old mom...the only one that loved me and protected me and my dad from all the dangers in the world, she was like the bravest mother I have ever seen...until...a horrible accident happened. I reach around the bed and grab my Regular Show pillow, Mordecai and Rigby in the front and everyone else in the back. I hug it tightly, I did not want to remember that horrid night...ever...again...

*_In the morning_*

My alarm clock buzzed on, I shut it off and walk out of bed limply. I see that my Regular Show pillow was soaking wet, I must've been crying. I shook the pillow around, trying to dry it off, still wet but barely. I brush my hair gloomily, _I just wanna see if Mordecai wrote me back...but...how in the world am I gonna get to the RS universe if he actually told me how much? Hmm...maybe I'll ask him today._

*_At school_*

I walk up the steps to the school's entrance, I put my still gauzed hand onto the handle, it feels cool on my fingertips. Before I could even open the door, I felt something pull on my backpack and the next thing I knew, I was lifted up in the air. Alexis, Rebeka, and Breanna walk through the door, I look at the guy who picked me up. It was Brad. Breanna's hand pops out from the door and she snaps her fingers, Brad let me go. I fell hard on my butt against the cemented floor, I heard a small crack sound come from the back of my jeans, I stand up and pull out a very squished up and broken lollipop, "Pops..." I say so softly I don't even think the bee's would've heard it. I toss it to the ground, having it shatter even more. The small gray little bird flies toward it, backs away and walks toward it again, it looks up at me, as if pleading for it to eat it. I nod and whisper, "You can have it..." It gladly stands on top of it and starts to peck on it. _Hmpf._

*_Ringing_*

"Alright everyone, I wanna make this quick." Mrs. Morales says to everyone in the classroom, "We're gonna be shipping the letters much more faster, since the spring break is coming so soon we only have this last week until its here. If anyone is actually interested in this pen-pal assignment, stay here for an extra 2 hours." Everybody in the room looks at each other and then back at the teacher. "Anyway...your letters are here, write them back if you want but give them to me so they can ship out in the 3rd hour and come back in the last...okay?" I nod, even though she was looking at Alexis and her gang. In case your wondering, this is the first hour, so I have another hour until I can write my letter, then ship it, then retrieve another letter from Mordecai.

"Here you go Myra." The teacher hands me the letter, I look before opening. Too worried of what he wrote to me. I pull it out, a weird scent overwhelms the letter, kinda like...mowed grass and cologne. _Okay? _"_Dear Myra, I am so glad that you wanna come over, its only a couple hundred bucks but I'm pretty sure you have money cause...I'm broke...so...if you don't have the money me and my friend will work harder so you can come. And that picture you drew dude...I mean like...holy crap man...you are an awesome drawer. See you soon. Your pen-pal, Mordecai Bluejay." _That is so cool that it didn't cost that much, now I can ask him how to get there, I'll just finish this letter during the first hour, so I can have spare time in the second. "_Dear Mordecai, I do have enough money to visit, so you won't have to strain yourself. But I have one question...how do I get there?" _I drew a funny picture of Rigby on the top of the page and Mordecai kicking Benson in the bum on the bottom. I stand up and cross through the desks. Alexis drops a pencil to the floor, I slip and drag her down with me. She's laying next to me, her long blonde hair covering up her vicious green eyed face, she's clenching her teeth at me, I smile a bit and walk over her, almost stomping my converse against her perfect nails. Breanna helps her to her feet, she looks at me and shakes her head no in a slow manner. I give the teacher the letter and walk the other way to my desk. I'm not taking any chances on Alexis kicking the crap out of me. Mrs. Morales stands up and says, "I'll be back students, does anyone else have any letters for me to send out?" Nobody raises their hands, the teacher shrugs and walks out. Once the door closes Alexis walks over to me, pushing all the desks out of her way. "Why the hell did you do that to me? You freaking embarrassed me in front of everybody!" "And you don't think of how I feel when you do that to me?" I whisper. "What the hell was that?" I look down on my desk, where's Mordecai and Rigby when I need them? "I asked you...what...the...HELL...was...that?...Myra?" I bite my lip and look out the window, trying to ignore the screaming bitch beside me, I spot the little gray bird at the window, the window is a bit opened. The bird looks at the opened space and back at me. Alexis grabs my shirt and pulls me forward, I could almost feel her nails dig in my skin, "I'll ask you once again...what the hell was that?" She said through clenched teeth. I knee her stomach, she yelps in pain, "Girls! Hold her down!" Rebeka and Breanna grab my arms, now their nails are literally digging into my skin. They hold me against the window, it creaks a little more open, "ANSWER ME!" She ready's her hand to slap me until the little bird flies in and scratches onto Alexis's face, "AAAAAAGH!" The girls let me go to save Alexis, I slide against the wall. Mrs. Morales comes in the room and see's Alexis getting scratched up by the bird, the teacher grabs her nook and swings it around the bird to scare it off. The bird goes out the window and sits on the branch of the tree.

I look back at Alexis, her haired messed up, red scratches surrounding her neck and cheeks, and a busted lip. The teacher leads Alexis out of the room, telling her to go to the nurses office, the girls follow her out, before leaving they look at me and shake their head no...I'm in for a whole lot of crap...

_Its gonna get better in the next chapter, she's gonna be in between the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ hour of the day and she's gonna be in a whole lot of trouble...unless she leaves just in time...review please. :^)_


	3. Chapter 3

_In this chapter 2Lazy2Login's question will be answered...sort of...enjoy!_

Apparently Alexis ended up getting sent home, but I new that tomorrow she will kick...my...ass. Mrs. Morales asks what happened, nobody said anything, but Adriana raised her hand. _Put it down, put it down, put it down. _"Yes Adriana?" "The window burst with the gust of wind, leaving an entrance for the little fellow to hop in, and terrorize the innocent." _She has __got__ to stop reading those poetry books. _"Alright...not much information there...Myra your letter will be here in the 3rd hour ok?" I nod and she sits back down. I look down on my binder, which is STILL probably going to explode someday. Picking it up will take too much energy out of me, I look out the window. The little bird sits there in the sunlight, having the light shine on its gray feathers...it looks really adorable.

Breanna and Rebeka come into the classroom, I don't bother to make eye contact with them. However I bring my attention to them when they sit down next to me, Breanna slips me a note, I don't grab it. She nudges it towards me. I still don't grab it.

*_Ringing_*

She practically shoves the note into my shirt and walks away with Rebeka behind her. _Ugh! _I reach into my shirt and pull the note out, all crumbled up I still manage to read it. "_Your gonna get it for hrting our friend Alexis you bitch!...meat us around 9:00 unles your 2 big of a wuss 2 show up that is." The second hour of the day...and I'm not a wuss...I'll show up, I may be a quiet girl sometimes but I can kick ass! If I needed to. _I noticed Breanna has a terrible spelling problem. I also noticed that I was the only one in the room, everybody else left but me.

*_Ringing_*

The 3rd hours bell to begin rings, I sigh and lean in my chair. _I...am...sooooooooo...bored. _I grab my notebook and sketch a picture of Rigby falling asleep in class and Mordecai picking at his feathers while Skips gives them a lecture on work. The door to the classroomopens and the delivery man steps in and hands the teacher the letter that probably contains the information I need to get over in the RS universe. The teacher comes up to me and hands me the envelope but she says, "You can write to your pen-pal now and I'll have the delivery man ship it out quickly so it can be here in the 4th hour and you can bring your letter to me tomorrow. Alright?" I shake my head yes and look at my letter, "_Thank god you have money, your gonna need it. But the getting here part we'll take care of...just open the next letter in the morning and you'll be here with us in no time. Your pen-pal, Mordecai Bluejay." Time...I just wish that the letter would get here before I manage to get myself into a bloodbath in the 2__nd__ hour. _I bite my lip thinking of what to ask him next. "_Hey Mordecai, do you think I can stay there for a couple weeks? My scorpion step-mother left me here alone, she took my dad with her too...I'll be alone for about a month or so...and pretty much...I think I might feel safer there then here cause something terrible is going to happen tomorrow." _I give Mrs. Morales the letter, she licks it shut, and leaves to give it to the delivery man. "Man..." I say by myself in the room, my voice is high, but also low...kinda like Mordecai's except girlish_. "_I can't wait to get over there...my old life I leave behind...my new one here I come, it's just..." I look over at the little bird on the branch, there's no one here to talk to except this bird, it looks up at me as if paying attention. "There's so many unfinished business here...well...not really, but y-you get my point right?" It blinks. "Ugh...why am I even talking to you? You can't talk back...Mordecai's the only bird that can talk and have actions like us...I think..." The bird taps at the window, it opens at the bottom and it flies in, it stands on my desk and steps a little forward, "My life is horrible little birdy...first I lose my mom and now my dad leaves me and tomorrow I'm gonna get my ass kicked, but I'll fight back...kinda...I'll lose anyway, Breanna has this huge buff guy named Brad. He looks as if he could beat the fudge out of anybody who stands in his way..." I feel like crying but I hold them down, the bird comes closer and rubs itself on my arm, I smile, "...all I gotta do is open the letter Mordecai sends me tomorrow and I'll be home free!" The teacher comes back into the room and see's the bird, she grabs her nook and starts to swing again, "Get...out!" It flies out of the window and onto the little branch outside, "We're gonna have to get better locks on these things." I shake a head response no, but I wasn't really expecting for the teacher to notice, it was just for me, not for her to see, "Oh, well...I'll just have to keep it shut." As soon as she sits in her chair she knocks out cold. _Heh._

*_Ringing_* _(4__th__ hour)_

_Sigh...why won't time go faster? You know what? I'm gonna think of another commercial just for the hell of it. "What happens when a mysterious man known only as a demon from hell, rises up from its pits and visits a random writer who is poor and bakes cookies for a living cause they can't afford meat, ends up turning her and her son into demons too? Just to get a book published about his life?"...Eh...I'm bored...end of commercial. _It was only about a few minutes into class until the delivery man returns and gives me the letter, completely ignoring the fact that the teacher is asleep. He leaves and slams the door, Mrs. Morales doesn't wake up, she only snorts out loud. I giggle and open the letter, "_That would be fine, we'll be setting up some room for you to sleep with us over here at the park, I don't know about Benson though...he'll probably expect you to do some work but...eh...whatever we'll think of something dude so don't worry, just pack a month's worth of clothes and whatever materials you wanna bring tomorrow and stuff them in a carrier or something...write me back when you get the chance tomorrow so I'll send you the letter to bring you here, I gotta go Rigby's whining about how he lost in a game of punchies...he says hi...Your pen-pal, Mordecai Bluejay." Sweet._ I stuff it in my binder, (and I'll say this again) which is STILL probably gonna explode someday.

*_Ringing_*

I get out of the classroom and walk the halls slowly, they are completely deserted. I see Ms. Pena in her tiny hat and outfit setting up a paper on her door, I walk over to her to check out what the paper said. She see's me and smiles, "It won't be long until the break of spring rolls around, every boy and girl would run around and enjoy the frozen sweets on a stick." She hands me a similar lollipop, just like the last one she gave me, "But alas, my poor office will be closed early." She points to the paper. "If you have a boo-boo, I would suggest that your mother kiss it, for it to get well." Ms. Pena pats my head and walks away. She is so Pops, I'm telling you. She doesn't realize that we'll be seeing her after the break, but she actually thinks she won't be able to see us anymore...typical Ms. Pena.

*_At home_*

I lay on the couch with a twist soda in my hand, I take a big gulp and set it down on the nearby table_. _I sit up and walk over to my room, I grab a humongous bag from under the bed and set it near me. I don't bother to count my clothes, just stuffed a whole bunch of them in there, pants, shirts, undies, you know it. Pretty much all the clothes are the same, same jeans, same shirts that looks like the one I'm wearing and same other stuff. I also stuff my binder in there, so I can show them my pictures when I get there. _Hmm...something is missing. _I tap my fingers on my chin and walk outside. _Wait...where am I going? _What started off as walking begins to come into running. I run past the gate, past the school, and past all my neighbors houses. Panting, I stop running and speed walk to the store. I walk in even though its closed. _They forgot to lock the doors again. _I have been coming here for a couple weeks at night, taking a whole bunch of stuff. _Its not stealing, its just that their closing this shop anyway._ So there is no point in having to be blamed for theft. I walk around a couple aisles and stop at the supplies section. I grab a notebook that has at least 300 pages inside and a mechanical pencil. _So this is where my instinct told me to go. _I thought. It happens a lot, an instinct is usually a natural thing in my family. I run out of the store and back home, my safe little haven...just for me.

_Sigh. _I take a sheet of paper out from the notebook and started to write to Mordecai, "_Ok, you can send me the letter Mordecai, but hurry. The bloodbath will begin soon." _I decided to write him to pick me up right now so when I give Mrs. Morales the letter in the morning I won't have to remind him during 1st hour, besides, the letter he'll send will get here in the 2nd hour like the teacher said it would. _I'm so smart._ I almost forgot. I grab the 3,000 bucks and stuff it in my bag too. I fall onto my bed with a soft thud and smile. _Yawn._ My eyes got the best of me, they shut completely and I fall asleep with my bag in my hands.

"_Myra! What are you doing!" I accidently dropped the plate I was washing when she screamed at me. "Nothing Alyssa just washing dishes." She comes really close to me and bends down to my level, "You have five seconds to clean this crap up or I swear I will kick your..." My dad comes in and she turns around with a smile, "...and I'm sure it was an accident Myra, I'll clean it up for you, you just go to your room and forget about it...kids." She says while smirking. My dad comes close to her and kisses her, "You are an amazing mother." Why? She didn't even do anything amazing except for not actually hitting me! I don't go to my room, I stay there and clench my teeth while making my fists extremely tight. I wanna say something to her but my dad will defend her and I'll lose a little more of my dad's love...she's killing me._

_I turn around and look at the clock on the oven, I look back at my step-mom and say, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to work Alyssa?" She looks down on me and smiles really big, trying to tell my dad she's kind...pfft...as if! "Please, call me mom and yes I should. Thanks for reminding me sweety." She grabs my cheek and pinches it, really hard I might add. Alyssa walks out of the kitchen and into my dads bedroom, he follows and I stay behind...rubbing my cheek that feels like its bleeding from her pinch of death...damn bitch..._

_*Chirping*_

I open my eyes and see the little bird at my window chirping really loud. I smile and open my window to let it in, it flies around the space in my room and lands on the clock. It chirps and looks down on the clock and back at me. It was barely seven something, I shrug and put my clothes to wash and dry like usual. In the shower I scrub myself really good, so when I meet the RS gang I'll look sparkling clean and smelling fresh too...unless Alexis and her gang get me first. Crap... the water feels good against my skin, so moist and smooth. I try not to get too much into the feeling, cause once I'm in another universe I'll have to get used to their bathroom and their water. I shut it off and dry myself. I look in the mirror in front of me and move my black hair behind my ear, showing off its littleness. I brush my teeth and hair and walk out to the laundry room in a towel, I gotta stop walking around like that, I don't want Mordecai or anybody else staring me down with just a towel on when I go to get my clothes from the dryer. I dress up and grab my bag, sitting on the couch I check if I have everything.

_Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. Hairbrush, check. Personal items, check. Binder and notebook, check. Pencil, check. Money, check_. I look around making sure I haven't forgotten anything, that's when I spot my Regular Show pillow. My old mom bought that pillow when the show first aired, also when I first fell in love with it too. I've slept with it ever since...and I still am...and will. I stuff it in the bag and zip it shut. I take out the lollipop from my back pocket and place it in the center of my bed and leave with my bag and the little gray bird on my shoulder.

At the school I look around, making sure Alexis hasn't gotten there yet. I wasn't taking any chances, I sprint to the front door and down the halls. With a little breath left I reach the classroom and give Mrs. Morales the letter. She nods and pats my back before leaving.

*_Ringing_*

First hour has started and Alexis and her gang are sitting in the corner of the room, it is really dark over there, the only things I saw was Breanna and Rebeka sitting on each side of Alexis to whom I can't really see that much, only her arms and her body are showing...not her face...spooky. I pull out the notebook I have been sketching on this whole time during school and put it on my dirty desk. I flip through the pages, some had work, some had sketches, some even had a couple of ideas for Regular Show episodes. I tear the work pages out and throw them away, I won't be needing those anymore. I put the notebook in the back of the room and see Mrs. Morales sitting back into her desk. Nothing left to do now but wait, if the teacher sent the letter that early the letter from Mordecai should get here in the beginning of the 2nd hour. _Man...I can't wait. What's the first thing I'm gonna do there? What's the first sentence I'll say? Dang so many questions to yet be answered when there. _I cross my arms on my desk and lean forward, my face buried into the darkness of my arms I leave a little space open so some light can shine inside. I see the little bird at the window, it shakes its head no. I take it as a warning to not sleep in class. I sit up and stare at the whiteboard, it says, "_Have a fun break! Hope to see you guys soon too!" _I bet that's a lie, nobody can be that excited about seeing us again.

For some reason Adriana stands up in front of the class, she clears her throat and barely gets any attention from us, except me. "Years pass by and with the heart of many I hope to see thy faces as much as possible before the suns of lining form with the other to create spring." She bows down and sits in her desk...I did not get any of that at all, neither of the other kids I think too.

*_Ringing*_

_Oh crap..._As if right on time the delivery man comes in and hands the letter to me, but I don't open it until Mrs. Morales said. "Everyone outside! We're going to have recess!" _Oh fuck my life...why? _Everyone runs outside and I wait by the door for the teacher to show up...she doesn't...and I'm screwed. I decide to open the letter now but I get taken off my feet and carried to the back of the school with a sack on my head. Its removed but I'm pinned against the wall by Brad, with my bag in my right hand and the letter in my left. Breanna and Rebeka step out of the darkness and bring Alexis with them too. Her lip has a horrible infection, the scratches look dark violet and her hair looks scrunchy on the bottom, she must've had a hard time trying to straighten it to perfection. "Looks like this your last stand Myra." She steps forward and slaps me, I don't cry, I only chuckle. She slaps me again, but I laugh even more. "Why aren't you crying you son..." _Slap! _"...of..." _Slap! _"...a..." _Slap! _"...bitch!" My face is red, really red from her slaps, they don't hurt, so I laugh and tell her, "Know matter how many times you hit me you stupid whore...it will never hurt...cause I've already had my share of pain...the pain of my life...but you don't know that. Your just a bitch who thinks she can rule everything and scare everybody, and they listen cause they have no will of their own, but not me...you have a rich father who buys you what you want and a rich fancy mother who controls the school...but they don't love you...I know they don't...everyone else knows too...cause your parents are scared...their scared you might do something horrible like threaten them or possibly report them for abuse and you get to keep the money for yourself..." I see her expression...she's sad but furious at the same time. She picks up her hand and says, "ENOUGH!...I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! Brad...do what you have to do." He pulls out a fist and aims it at my face, but I kick his crotch and beat the fuck out of Breanna and Rebeka. Alexis stands alone, face to face...she brings out a pocket knife from Brads belt and aims it at me, "Any last words?" "Actually I do...let me read this before I turn into a puddle of my own..." "Just read the god damn thing!" I frown and the small gray bird flies on my shoulder, Alexis backs up...she's scared of it. I open the letter and read it out loud, "Myra...the key to getting here is this." A small arrow was pointing to a pull out slot, I pull it and a swarming black hole opens up in the letter, the force is so strong I couldn't pull back...I get sucked in...

The only things I see is the hole from the letter that sucked me in close and my bag still on my shoulder, everything around me was black and swirling. The little bird was at the bottom of the vortex, it was flying around and around so many times it makes what looks like a cloud, I'm still halfway in but felt really awkward. I felt as if my back was extending or being stretched out, it pops a couple times but the rest of my body was too unexplainable. I reach the end of the blackness and enter whiteness, its so soft. The bird was on my right, standing on top of my bag. I rub my hands around the area I'm laying on, its super soft but felt light, kinda like a cotton candy. The softness soon faded, it felt more like grass now, mowed grass. I smell the air, sweet apples and fresh air. I open my eyes and see I was laying face down in grass with a couple of apples surrounding the area, and a tree.

I sit up and rub my head, I still felt the same, I look at my hand. Its still peach and all five fingers, but they were longer. _Weird. _I move a little under the tree to block out the sun and get some shade. This place looked familiar...really familiar. I wanted to walk around but I was too afraid I might run into someone...like Alexis. *_Gurgle_* My stomach was growling horribly, I grab an apple and bite into it, it was so sweet and juicy I enjoyed every munch I made. I get sleepy and look around one last time before falling to sleep. _I'll find out where I am sooner or later...wait a minute..._ I suddenly snap my eyes open and stand up. Mordecai wasn't much into explaining on how to get to the RS universe, but I'm guessing this is how he did it. The black vortex, the episode "Dizzy". Every time they come back from the moon or something they end up in grass face down or upwards. _Holy shit...but how can I tell if its true or not? Only one way to find out..._I walk a little bit away from the tree with my bag on my shoulder, I throw the munched up apple onto the ground and started to walk along the orange dirt road.

Its been a few minutes until I saw the blue house known only as the house from Regular Show. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. I'm so nervous, I'm sweating but not enough for it to show. My stomach felt like it was twisting, I bit my lip nervously still waiting for someone...anyone...to open the door. Then a click, I see the door open but no one was there, I look down and see a small raccoon rubbing his eyes as if he was sleeping. _OMFG! Its Rigby...damn, he's cuter in person. _"Um...hi there." I say, I tried to act like I didn't know him so he won't think I'm a stalker or something. He smiles then frowns, "W-what do you want lady?" He sounded impatient but also nice at the same time. "I'm here to see Mordecai." "Oh..." Rigby turns around and yells upstairs, "Mordecai! Someone's here to see you!" He looked back at me and smiled really big. He waved for me to come in, I did. Rigby stood by the steps and sat down on the first one, he put his hand on his face and started to close his eyes. I giggle of how adorable it looked and jumped when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I freeze and wait for whoever was up there to come down...

My eyes went wide when the most beautiful bird I have ever seen comes down the last steps. "Hey." He says, the blue feathers glistened with the nearby window, his white wrist marks...snow bands, black outlines on his tail and fingers...lining ink. His beak a perfect gray, he smiles, revealing rounded teeth that look perfect, and eyes sparkle with mine...and his voice...that most beautiful voice I've loved ever since he spoke on the very first episode. I had to let him know who I was before anything gets out of hand. "Hey Mordecai." I blush really bad but it doesn't show. "Uh, how do you know who I am?" "It's me...Myra." "M-Myra? My pen-pal?" I nod. "Oh my god! This is great! You look...well...awesome dude!" "Thanks you too!" "Hey Rigby!" He shoves the raccoon and he wakes up instantly, "What?" "This is Myra...my pen-pal, also the one who drew all those pictures of us!" "Oh really?" "Yeah!" "Well..." He walks over to me and shakes my hand, his fur felt soft in my touch. "Nice to meet you, but I have a question." "Shoot." I say. "In the first letter you wrote to Mordecai, you said you were 14. Right?" "Yeah, I am." "Funny, you don't look 14." "I-I don't?" Mordecai examines me and shook his head no when he came around in front of me. "He's right Myra, you don't look 14, you look...how should I put this..." "You look older than a 14 year old girl should look." Rigby finishes, I am so confused. What are they talking about? "Uh...do you have a bathroom?" I knew where the bathroom was...I knew where everything was, I just had to pretend I didn't know anything so they won't freak out. "Yeah upstairs, second door on the left." I nod and put my stuff on their couch, how rude of me.

I reach the top of the stairs and see the design of the walls, pink with white lines on it, the floor is a wooden caramel and all the doors were white...beautiful. I open the door to the bathroom and flick the lights on. The first thing I do is look in the mirror, "What the..." I was taller, my hair was longer and I was much more skinnier than I ought to be. It's like I grew a couple years, I looked like if I'm 21 or 22. My stomach twisted even more, knowing I'm really excited that I'm going to be living with my two favorite guys in the whole world, and also looking like I'm in my freaking twenty's...

(_Screaming with joy_). _I'm sorry I was just so excited that my character gets to be with them! I don't know how to explain this but Mordecai was kinda expecting Myra to be in her younger state but since she's in her twenty's well...I think you guys will figure it out soon enough...review! X^T_


	4. Chapter 4

_Not much to say but thanks on the reviews guys! Enjoy this chapter if you may._

I walk downstairs and into the living room, I plop in between Mordecai and Rigby and watch whatever their watching before asking, "Mordecai?" "What." He says while looking at me, "How did I become 21?" "Well...you see...when I brought you here from the letter the vortex might have generated you to be an older being." "You mean...I grew up 7 years?" "Yeah, pretty much." "Hmpf." I hear Rigby grunt. "What's wrong Rigby?" I say to him. "Can you scoot over a bit." "Sure." I scoot close to Mordecai. "A little more." He says while waving his hand for me to scoot farther. I'm really close to Mordecai, I could feel his shoulder brushing against mine and his hand only a few inches away from mine too. I just want to hug him for letting me stay here and away from that horrid place I used to call home. But I can't because it will look really awkward. I mean, he just met me in person, and I have too, its just weird.

We sit there for a couple minutes until I stand up and strap my bag over me and walk upstairs. "Where you going?" Mordecai asks me, I stop mid-way up the stairs and reply back, "Un-pack my things." "Need any help?" "Nah, I can do it, thanks for asking though." "No problem. The bedroom is the last door down the hall." "Okay."

I open the door to their bedroom and drop my stuff on the floor, un-zipping it I pull out my clothes and fold them neatly and stuff them back in. I grab my toothbrush and hairbrush and some other personal things and walk to the bathroom. I put my red toothbrush beside a blue toothbrush and a green one too, I also put my hairbrush in the shower, I look at the shampoo's they had. _Axe, and Suave. _There was only one girlish shampoo and conditioner there. _VO5. Nice._

I go back to the room and see Mordecai sitting on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Mordecai." "Hey." I kneel down in my bag and pull out my new notebook and pencil and set them near Mordecai's night stand. "I thought you were downstairs with Rigby." How rude of me to ask, but its true though. "I was...it got boring, he started complaining about how he wanted to watch his shows first so I left cause I really didn't feel like hitting him." "Hmpf." I loved the way me and him are actually having a conversation like this. I still couldn't believe I'm here in the RS universe! I pulled out my binder and set it aside too. "What's that?" Mordecai says while pointing at my binder. "Nothing, just some drawings and stuff." "Can I see?" "Sure." He knelt beside me and opened the overly filled binder that will STILL probably explode someday...but guess what?...that day was today. The binder split open and all my sheets flew all around the room, its like someone dropped a paper bomb in the room and it went off. "I'm sorry Myra! I didn't mean to make it explode!" I chuckle, "It's okay, it was gonna explode someday anyway." He sighed in relief and helped me pick all my papers back up. There was only one sheet left and we both reached for it, not realizing our hands were touching. Mordecai notices and pulls away, he's blushing uncontrollably. I blush too, for that brief second I actually got to feel his feathers against my skin, it sent shivers in my spine. Not for fear. But for touching him.

I grab the sheet and hand it to him, he sits in the bed. I sit next to him to watch his expressions on my drawings. I don't know why but I do that a lot, I look over at someone's face when their looking at my drawings or stories to see if they like it or not. Mordecai see's this but ignores it. He nods on a couple of them and smirks at some too, until he see's this one picture to where he bursts out laughing, I laugh too. It was the picture of Benson as a nerd with high overalls and big square geeky glasses with scotch tape in the middle and crooked teeth. You got to admit, its funny when you think about it. He stops laughing then starts again, "R-Rigby! Hahahaha, come here and heh look at this!" I hear the small pitter patter of the small raccoons feet come up the stairs and into the bedroom. "What?" "L-look at hahahahahaha." He couldn't stop laughing. He gives the sheet to Rigby and the first thing he does is fall on the floor laughing, I laugh too but stop to pull out the rest of my stuff. I feel a little embarrassed pulling out my things in front of them, I grab a stack of bills and show them to Mordecai who is still trying to catch his breath from laughing too much, "Hey, why did I need to bring money?" "Oh just in case you wanted to buy some stuff for yourself, we don't have any money. But we were gonna work harder to get some for you." _That's so sweet. _"It's okay, I have a lot of money anyway, so if you guys need to borrow some I'd like to hand a little over." "Cool." Rigby says. "I think that's sweet of you to do that for us but we would like to earn it ourselves if that's okay." I look at Rigby's face, he's frowning cause he has to work to get money he eventually wastes later on. "Well if you guys reconsider I'm here for you."

I put the money away and pull out my pillow, "What's that?" Rigby says to me, I quickly hide it and turn around to face him, "Nothing really." He steps forward and grabs my arm that holds the object I'm trying to hide. I could feel his warmth in his hand when he takes the pillow away from me, my hand is empty now. "Hey it's a pillow of us..." He flips it over, "All of us." Mordecai takes the pillow, I can only watch with horror of how he will react to it...suprisingly calm. "Sweet dude, it feels so soft." He brushes the pillow on his face, its true, that pillow is very soft. Like touching a new born baby's skin that's just been moisturized. Mordecai sets it down on the bed and leaves. "Where you going?" Rigby says. I look at Mordecai's face, he's smiling but then looks down on Rigby, "Gonna watch TV." "No way man! I already said I wanted to watch my shows first!" "Then why don't you go down there then until I do." "Fine, I will." He scampers out of the room and downstairs, Mordecai shakes his head as if it were obvious and kneels next to me again. "You know...I wasn't expecting you to actually look like this." "Really? Me neither." _Of course I wasn't, I just grew up 7 years what else? _"Your hair..." "I know...its so long and curly." "Yeah...hey you wanna, you know." "What." "Play a game or something?" "Sure, what kind of game?" "Strong Johns, its really fun." "Okay, but I might need some help, I suck at playing new games." "Its alright I'll teach you."

We walk downstairs, I hear small snores on the couch, I see Rigby asleep with the remote control in his hand. Mordecai takes the remote and pushes Rigby to the other side of the couch, he pats his hand on the empty space beside him for me to sit down. I do. He flips through the channels and stops on one that is completely blue screened, he pushes the power button on the game and leans back onto the couch handing me a controller and himself at the same time. The game for Strong Johns appears and we started to battle, I was dying on the first round. It was confusing to have Mordecai instruct me and try to play at the same time. "The X button is for jumping, the O is to throw uppercuts, the square is for regular hitting and triangle is to do a special attack." I beat one guy up but then another guy comes and kills my guy behind my back. "I told you I suck at new games." "It's alright, at least you tried." "Hmpf." The door slams open, I jump up and dust off for some reason...it was Benson and he was really red, he comes up to Mordecai and yells in his face, "Mordecai I told you to rake the leaves hours ago!" "I know but we..." "No buts you are going to..." Mordecai's standing next to me and whispers in my ear, "That's our boss Benson, he's always like that so don't worry if he's mad at you, its probably for another reason." I nod and look back at the gumball machine who is extremely red, he looks like he could explode with so much anger. "And who the hell is this?" "I'm Myra sir and you don't need to yell." I say to him before Mordecai could introduce me. "What are doing here?" He seems to be cooling down, "I've decided I want to work here at the park if its alright with you?" "Uh, okay." He's blushing. _Ugh! Why is he looking at me like that? _"Just follow me." He goes upstairs and I follow, I look back before I couldn't see the living room anymore, Mordecai sticks a thumbs up and waves me goodbye.

*_In the office_*

"Alright...tell me about yourself." Benson said to me while leaning back in his chair. "Well..." What was I suppose to tell him? I just got in this universe 7 years later with no back story to it. I have to make something up, maybe tell him about my past or something. "I love to draw and write, work, clean you know it. My favorite chore is laundry and wiping stuff down. But Benson can I ask you something?" "Anything Myra." I'm surprised he's not flipping out right now. "Do you think I can stay here?" "What do you mean?" He sits up. "I don't have a home...well I used to live with my father but then I got this step-mom who can't stand me being around and the first chance she got she kicked me out...my dad didn't even stand up to her." I told him this so he can feel bad, he looks like he does. "It's like he doesn't care about his little girl anymore." I sniff and look down making sure my hair covers up my face so he won't know I'm faking, he turns a bright blue and comes next to me and pats my back. "I think that's enough information for me, you go ahead and stay here. But I might have to find out a way to get you to sleep somewhere." "I can sleep in the bedroom down the hall." _I'm gonna make him let me sleep with Mordecai and Rigby so I won't have to sleep by myself. Yesh. _"That's Mordecai and Rigby's room, I can just move them out of there and..." "No, i-its okay, I don't mind sharing a room with them." "You sure? I mean they are...goofballs and most importantly...guys." "I would always share a room with my step-brothers, it sucked but I'm used to it."

Benson shrugs and sits back in his chair. "So you'll clean and work?" "Yes." "Okay you'll be doing laundry and dishes." "Whoa, I'm sorry to disappoint you Benson, but..." He looks at my face and I look at his, I could see my reflection in his glass, "I don't...do dishes." "Why?" He sounded more serious. "It just bothers me a lot that I have to be doing dishes." "Why?" He asks again. "Well, when I was little my step-mom, this was before I got kicked out, would beat the crap out of me for doing the dishes. She didn't want my dad thinking she's lazy around him, but once he's gone she spanks me and tells me to finish, when she gets back she pushes me into my room and stands next to the sink. No dishes were there, they were all clean. And my dad would think she was the one who did them." Benson shakes his head yes, I could hear his gumballs rattle inside. "That's fine but I'll have to schedule you with Mordecai and Rigby's chores too, you guys will be doing the same things except your laundry thing is your own responsibility." I nod and shake his cold metal hand, "Deal."

On my way out of his office I look out the window, it was already purplish slash orange outside. I go downstairs and see Rigby was still asleep on the couch, but Mordecai wasn't there. I walk into the kitchen and I found the bluejay I was looking for. "What are you doing?" I ask him, it looks like he's making a sandwich or something, but you can't be too sure sometimes. "Making something to eat. You hungry?" "A little." My stomach growled really loud, how embarrassing. He chuckles but tells me to sit down, "I guess you are." He places a sandwich in front of me and sits in Rigby's chair. I took a couple bites into my meal and looked up at Mordecai, I chuckled a bit and moved some of my hair out of the way, he notices and tells me, "What." "Nothing, its just...I can't believe we are actually meeting each other right now." "Yeah, I was super excited about you coming here. But...what was going on over there?" "Over what?" "You said that there was to be a bloodbath over where you were at." "Oh that, well some of these girls were messing with me and I decided to strike them back, but it didn't exactly go according to plans." "What do you mean?" He puts his sandwich down and wipes the crumbs off his beak. "It was in the 2nd hour of the day and..." _I don't wanna tell him everything, I'll just cut some parts out. _"...this bird flies in and scratches the crud out of her cause she was about to beat the crap out of me for embarrassing her and the next thing I knew today she was holding a knife to me until I opened up the letter that is." "Hmpf...and what about the scorpion step-mom?" "It was just my step-mom leaving with my dad and her family without me...she hates me really bad, and she said she'll be gone for a month or two." "That sucks." "Yeah, I know." _Yawn...god dang I'm tired._ "Boy, I'm beat. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

I scoot out of the chair and out of the kitchen, Mordecai calls out to me before I head upstairs, "Did Benson tell you where you were sleeping?" "Yeah, he said I was going to sleep with you guys." He stays quiet, is that bad? "O-okay, see you up there...I guess." _Okay that was weird, does he want me sleeping with him and Rigby or not? Either that or he's actually gonna have a girl sleeping in his room for the first time._ I grab a couple of clothes and go to the shower, I put them on the toilet seat cover and undress myself. The gauze was still on my hand but I think its about time to take it off, it unravels itself after a few twists and its amazing of how my hand looks healed completely. I jump in the shower and turn the knob to a warming temperature. You know...I'm surprised I haven't seen Pops yet. Usually he'd be around here somewhere. I rub the VO5 in my hair and brushed it out, I grab my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth in the shower too. After a good cleansing I rap myself up and look in the mirror. Its not my mirror. Its their mirror. This isn't my bathroom. Its their bathroom. Everything was theirs. I don't feel homesick, this is the best for me and the best for my odd parents. I don't have to worry about getting into trouble, or hurt, or possibly danger. This was the place I've always wanted to go...and I'm here now. I'm so happy I don't know how to express it, I just smile.

In the bedroom Rigby was curled up in his trampoline and Mordecai was laying in his bed with his arms behind his head, he looks at me and smiles, "Benson brought you a sleeping bag." I smile back and settle inside it, it feels cold but warming at the same time, I look up at the ceiling for a few minutes then turn to look underneath Mordecai's bed...nothing there. I was so tired and yet, I can't fall asleep. The ticking of the clock was getting annoying but I had to deal with it. I think an hour has passed and I still wasn't asleep. _Why can't I go to sleep?_ That's when I knew something was wrong...I didn't have the pillow my mom gave me. That thing helps me sleep every night, it was the perfect sleeping material. I get out of my sleeping bag quietly and tip toed around the room looking for it. It wasn't anywhere. _Where could it be?_ I look at Mordecai's bed and see him sound asleep._ I can't believe I'm doing this. _I go over to the bed and take the sheets off slowly, he doesn't react, just stays asleep. The sheets are off and I see the pillow in front of Mordecai's stomach. I reach over him and grab the pillow lightly and fall on the floor when Mordecai snorts really loud. No one wakes up. _Sigh, that was close. _The door to their bedroom creaks open and a huge head pops out from the doorway, I look over the edge of the bed to see who it was...it was Pops. He comes in and whispers to me, "What are doing here fine girl?" "I live here with you guys, I'm you're a new coworker in the park." I whisper back. He nods and takes me by my hand and pulls me up so now I'm standing. "Come with me." He says. He takes me out of the bedroom and into the first room in the hallway. His room was the same as it is in the show, he sits on the bed in his regular clothes and sits me next to him. He raises his voice since no one can hear him in the room anyway. "What's your name darling?" "Myra. Sir." "Please, call me Pops." "Okay." He sticks his hand inside his vest and pulls out a swirled caramel lollipop. "Butterscotch ripple?" I take it and smile, I stuff it in my jeans pocket and yawn again. "Can't sleep?" "Yeah." "Well, there's no need for that, you can drift away while hearing this." He gets up and sits in the chair for the piano, he plays it so perfectly, not one note missed. Its so soothing I could feel my eye's get heavy. I noticed I had my pillow in my hand. I hug it tightly and plop down on Pops bed, my eyes were so tired I barely had any sight left, the only thing I remember was Pops carrying me back into the room and tucking me in the sleeping bag Benson gave me.

_What will happen in the morning? Work maybe? Breakfast first? No one knows...except me. Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

The light from the window covers the walls and finally rests on me. I sit up and stretch. Mordecai's foot was dangling off the bed, his arm too. I move it out of the way and stand up in the middle of the room. Its so quiet, the only things I hear are the small snores of the RS gang. I tip toe out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. (_She pretty much takes a shower everyday_). I leave the bathroom about a few minutes later and headed downstairs feeling fresh and ready for the day. I stop at the doorway at the kitchen when I see Muscle Man and HFG sitting in the table. The small ghost see's me and taps Muscle Man's shoulder, alerting him that I was standing there. "Who are you?" Muscle Man says in his deep but scratchy voice. "She's the new coworker in the park." I hear Benson say as he passes by and out the front door. "Nice...you know who else is the new coworker in the park?" "Your mom?" I say. He seemed a little freaked out by my remark, I guess he wasn't expecting me to know the answer. "Y-yeah." He looks down shamefully. "What's your name?" The little ghost says. "Myra." Mordecai says behind me, I literally almost fainted. _Where the heck did he come from? _"Myra huh?" I nod. "Muscle Man, what are doing here anyway." Mordecai says to him as he walks in the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. "I thought I might drop by and take some of your food." "What about the food at your house?" "We had a wicked party and this guy named Alex pretty much took all of it." _Why does that name sound so familiar? _"Oh um, this is Muscle Man and High-Five-Ghost." The tall bluejay said while gesturing them to me. "We gotta go, your mom is waiting for us." Muscle Man says while smiling to Mordecai, "Shut up man." The green man high fives the ghost and leaves laughing. I could have sworn I felt ice cold when the ghost flew by. _Creepy._

Mordecai sits in his usual spot on the table and starts to eat his cereal, I walk by and open the front door. "Where you going Myra?" I shrug, "Explore the park, maybe get used to it." "I can show you around if you want." "Alright." I close the door and wait beside the doorway. Rigby comes down the stairs groggily. "Morning Rigby." I tell him, he looks at me confused then smiles, "You know, I almost forgot you were with us." Mordecai makes a face at him and gets out of the chair. "Hey Mordecai where you going?" Rigby says to him. "Gonna show Myra around." He says back while opening the door for me. Rigby shrugs and sits in Mordecai's chair. "Hey dude I'm gonna eat your cereal." "That's disgusting." "What? I'm too tired to pour myself a bowl." "Whatever." Mordecai pats my back, I'm guessing that's a sign to step out. I do and raise my arms in the air, letting the suns heat cover me. "Man, this feels so good." "Yeah I know. Usually I would come out here and just let the sun hit me." "I would go out and run sometimes." "You like to run?" "Yerp, I LOVE to run, its just a rush. The pressure, the heat. Dude its...amazing." "Hmpf...well, how about this. Why don't we run to the destinations you wanna go." "Sounds great, but...why don't you lead me around. You know? I don't know the park really well." _Yeah I do._ "Okay, just follow me." "Alri..." Mordecai took off running, I giggle and run after him. I was behind him at first until we were neck in neck, Mordecai looked tired but I kept going, running and running, never wanting to stop. Until I bumped into something huge. I fell on my butt and looked at the person who made me fall.

_Skips...oh crap... _"H-hey Skips." Mordecai said really tired. "Who's the new girl." It didn't even sound like a question, more like a stern answer, he looks at me and gives me his hand, I accept it and before I knew it I flew up on my feet. _God damn he's strong_! I moved my fingers a bit to make sure I could still feel them. "This is Myra...Myra, Skips." I give the big yeti my other hand so he won't have to mess the other one up anymore. "Hmpf." He grunts and walks away. "Nice to have you here." He said. _Okay. Not what I was expecting but alright. _I walk over to Mordecai and laugh. "You need to work out." "I'm fit! Just...always eating a lot of stuff." "And yet you stay skinny no matter what." "Weird huh? Where do you wanna go now?" "I don't know, maybe we could run a little more?" "Nah, I'm really tired I might..." He takes off running again. "Oh no you don't!" I said while laughing. We ran around the park for a little while until I stopped at a small hill with an apple tree. I walk over to it and sit underneath it. Chirps were heard above me, I look up and see the gray little bird sitting on a branch eating some of the apple that I threw away yesterday. I sit there, enjoying the view of the new blue sky of approaching the actual beginning of morning. I hear russeling beside me, Mordecai sits next to me and chuckles. "It's really fun having you around, just wait until you start working, it gets soooooo boring." "Heh, I think I can handle it." Rattling was heard behind us, I see Benson standing there smirking. "Alright you two, it's time to work. Mordecai you go clean the bathroom with Rigby and Myra you can join them or do the laundry, its your decision." He walks off, we both stand up and walk to the house, once inside we go our separate ways. I head to the laundry room while Mordecai goes to the bathroom to help Rigby.

I stuff the clothes nobody wears in the first place except Pops and myself into the washer. I sit on the washer and wait...and wait...and wait. Mordecai was right, this is boring. The vibrations from the washing machine was so calming but I snapped out of it before I could fall asleep. I go into the bedroom and grab my notebook and pencil and went back to the laundry room. I sat back up on the washer and started to doodle. This one had me in it...surprisingly. I never draw pictures with me in it, but this is a first. It had me kneeling down in a bush of roses, I'm clipping some out with Mordecai in the background playing football with Rigby, but Rigby misses and the ball flies over his head and into Benson's face. I laugh and flip to another page. The washer stops, I set my stuff down and put the clothes in the dryer and hop onto the washer again. Halfway on my doodle of Rigby wearing a whole bunch of jewelry I look over the notebook and see Rigby standing there. "Hey, Rigby." "Hey." He walks in and sits on the dryer. "Whatcha drawing?" "You." "Really? Let me see." I give him the notebook. "Ah sweet! I'm a pimp." _You could say that. _"You're a really good drawer you know." "Thanks...where's Mordecai?" "Downstairs." "Doing what?" He shrugs. "Probably thinking about going to the coffee shop." _Oh god no, not to be mean but I flipping hate Margaret, she reminds me of Breanna so much! And she is a total bitch to Mordecai, suckish but true. _I couldn't tell Mordecai that, he would never understand, but Rigby...I can tell him. "Hey Rigby." "Yeah?" "Do you like going to the coffee shop?" "Not really." "Why is that?" "Well...there's this girl Mordecai likes but to tell the truth...I think she is a bitch." "Me too." "You know her?" "I saw her a couple times before I came here." "Oh, but she is always tormenting Mordecai, he's my best friend and I can't have him moping around. Everytime he tries to ask her out she brings out this guy we have never even seen before and Mordecai ends up heart broken." "That sucks." "Yeah it does...you know...since you started talking to Mordecai through mail, he never left that room until yesterday." "Why?" "He was excited that maybe..." He cuts off his words and rubs his neck. "What." "Well...its complicated." "RIGBY! LETS GO!" I hear Mordecai shout from downstairs. "OK! You wanna come?" "That's alright, maybe next time." He shrugs and leaves, I laugh a little when I hear their yelling conversation go on.

It was the afternoon and they still haven't come back yet. _Wonder what Rigby meant by "maybe" ...and why did that name sound so familiar a little while ago? _I thought to myself while laying on the couch, having my head rest on the arm of the couch to give me an upright position to lay down and draw at the same time. I tapped the edge of my pencil on my chin and sat all the way up. _Eh, I'm bored I'm gonna go shopping. _I go upstairs and grab my money and head back down. Right when I was gonna open the door it opens by itself. Mordecai and Rigby come inside and look at me confused. "Where you going?" _Jeez is that a regular thing around here? "Where you going?" man. _"I'm gonna go shopping, wanna tag along?" Rigby shakes his head no and goes upstairs. "I will." Mordecai says. "Alright lets go." I walk out and onto the road. "You wanna take the golf cart Myra?" He tells me while closing the door. I shrug. "It's faster." He said while smiling at me, I blush and roll my eyes and hop in the cart. Mordecai turns the key. It doesn't turn on. He turns it again. It still doesn't turn on. "Come on...it was working earlier." He tries one more time. Not on. He leans in the chair and groans. I lean over him and turn the key, "Try this." I told him, I keep the key twisted until the engine starts. I sit back but stay looking at him, he blushes at me and puts the cart in reverse. We were on the road, passing a couple stores, movie shops, and restaurants. I just realized its really embarrassing to be driving in a golf cart around town, not like in a normal car.

Mordecai parks the cart in the lot for the mall, "What were you planning on buying?" He asked me, I unbuckle myself and walk around to his side of the cart. "I don't know...just some things I guess." "Cool." He steps out and we start walking again. I just noticed I was really tall. Seeing him 6 feet at least, I was up to his neck. Weird but worth a lot of sense. In the mall we pass by an arcade and a Subway. _I'm gonna have to come here later. _I stop walking, Mordecai notices and stops too. "What's wrong?" "I don't know..." _What the heck? _In the window of a small shoe store I see a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He was just standing there...looking at me. "I think we better keep walking." "Why? What's wrong?" "N-nothing just keep going." I said, I was literally pushing Mordecai forward since he refused to move, after a while of pushing he decided to start walking. _What the hell? Maybe I'm just seeing things...or am I? That guy looked like...no...NO...it can't...gah! Never mind. Just forget about it. _We were passing by the arcade again until Mordecai grabs my wrist and stops me. "Come on!" A fat man with a bushy beard yelled across the room. He was shaking one of the arcade games violently. My stomach was twisting again, having Mordecai touching me and also the fact that there could be trouble in the arcade. The man tips the game over and comes up to the register, "I want my money back!" "I-I'm sorry sir but I can't do..." The man yells like an ape and grabs the man. I know its not womanly to do this but it's worth a shot, I walk inside the arcade, dragging Mordecai with me.

I could feel Mordecai tugging me back but I kept going, it's the instinct again...its taking over like it did before I came here. I'm standing next to the man now, Mordecai's shaking but he doesn't let me go. "HEY!" I yell at the man. He looks at me and yells back, "WHAT!" "You put that man down NOW!" "Make me." He says through gritted teeth. I slap him. He blanks his face and puts the man back down. He comes close to me, Mordecai backs up a little, probably making a plan to run and drag me behind him. We stare at each other for awhile until the man's lips quiver and he starts to cry. "You meany. I'm gonna tell my mom on you!" The fat man leaves the arcade and the guy at the register taps on my shoulder, "Thank you ma'am. Consider yourself a free gamer, you can get any 5 games from here..." He said while pointing to the glass beneath him that has a few games for the kind of system Mordecai and Rigby have at the house, "...for FREE!" "Thanks, and your welcome. Alright Mordecai, you wanna pick a couple games?" Mordecai was speechless, I giggle and shake him a bit. "Mordecai?" He shakes his head and looks at me. "What?" "Pick at least 2 games Rigby will like and 2 for you." "And you?" "Hey...one's plenty." "Okay." He said blushing.

We walk out of the arcade with bags in our hands and smiles on our faces. I could feel my stomach growling. "Man, I'm starving." "Me too." Mordecai said while grabbing his stomach. "Wanna eat a Subway?" "Um...sure why not?" We stand in line for while, Mordecai asks me what I want. I tell him and he tells me, "Why don't you go wait at one of the tables. I'll bring the orders." "Okay but um..." I look down on my hand to which he's still holding. "Oh, sorry." He lets me go and starts to blush. I blush too and walk to a small table fit for two. While I wait I look around, its so cool being in another universe with so many people that don't know me, I can start over...but in an older state. I barely notice Mordecai when he puts a tray on the table and sits in front of me. "Dig in." He says. I grab my sandwich and un-rap it. Mordecai was already chowing down his sandwich, it looked as if he needed to take 3 more bites and he's done, but me...I take my time and savor every bite.

With our stomachs full and nothing else to do I take Mordecai around the mall again, I make him speed walk when we pass the shoe store, making sure that guy wasn't there...but just to be safe. I look up at the giant glass window above us, it was sunset already? Man time when fast. Before we could leave I stopped at a nearby store. "Wait here." I tell Mordecai. "Alright." He tells me back. It was a jewelry store, I look at a couple things until I stop at one that looked so sweet. It was a heart necklace but it was parted, it said "Best Friends" in cursive when you put them together. One side was blue, the other was red. It was perfect. I also get a yellow ring that says buddies for Rigby. I give the man the money and go out of the store, Mordecai wasn't anywhere. I step a little more out until Mordecai jumps out of nowhere and grabs my shoulders, almost giving me a heart attack. "Gotcha!" He said. "Whew, you almost gave me a heart attack." I stuff the necklace in my back pocket so he won't see it yet. "Sorry, what did you get?" "Nothing." He picks up an eyebrow. "I'll show you later." We walk out of the mall and sit in the golf cart. "Seriously though, that was pretty cool of you to do that." "Yeah, it was just instinct." "Instinct?" "Yeah, it runs in my family." "Cool...where do you wanna go now?" "Hmm..." He starts to drive out of the lot and to a special place before I could tell him anything.

_Its kinda short, I don't think it makes that much sense though but its what you guys think...where's Mordecai taking Myra? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I know it's kinda rushed on the last chapter, they just met and their already hanging out together but Mordecai well...read and find out why._

Mordecai stops the cart at an old abandoned building. "What are we doing here?" I ask him. He just smiles and takes my wrist, pulling me out of my seatbelt and on the sidewalk. I blush and walk with him. His feathers are so warm and smooth, they tickle a bit but I don't laugh. He opens the broken down door and walks me inside, its super dark I couldn't make out what he was trying to show me. Then...a small dot of light was seen at the edge of the wall, Mordecai lets me go and puts his finger in the hole and pushes upward. More light shined in the building, it crossed me first but I soon realized that the wall was paper and it slithered onto the floor. The whole building was shone to light, I put my hand on my forehead to block out the brightness but was overwhelmed by the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Mordecai stands next to me again and pats my shoulder. "What do you think?" He said while pointing at the humongous picture of night. It was swirled with a purple texture which waves through the pattern of a red heart, a vine covers half the heart leaving the thorns to drip blood and form into a another picture of himself and Rigby running into a vortex with a small blob of light. The picture was layered out against the sunset, having it shine the corners of the remaining wall...it was beautiful. "Holy..." "...crap? I know." "How did you...I mean you...what...just...CRAP!" "It's okay, I wanted to show Rigby but he would've made fun of me." "No...I bet he wouldn't." Mordecai looks down, the sunset also shined around the layers of Mordecai, making him look even more beautiful than before. "How did you learn to do this?" "It's for a broken nothingness I have, whenever I'm alone I decide its best to do this...I drew this one last night." "What's that?" I point at the little blob of light. "Its you." "Really?" "Yeah...touch it." "Why?" He smiles. I step toward it, my arm lifts up by itself and my fingers were only inches away from it. They gently brush against the light, its smooth and cold. The blob shines bright, I back up and stand next to the tall bluejay. He raps an arm around me and tells me to look, I do but its too bright. It fades and I see...me.

"That's me." I say. Mordecai nods. "How did you do that?" He shrugs and walks over to another wall, he pulls off the covering and I see another picture, only this one had a huge picture of him crying and Margaret in the background skipping with an unknown man. Blood splats were all around the corners which trailed off and streaked on the floor. I could only watch as Mordecai walks to another wall and pulls it off, and another, and another. They were all so beautiful I couldn't look away. "Mordecai...this is amazing!" "Yeah it is...Myra?" He walks over to me. "I know we just met but...I have something to tell you." "What?" I say to him. Our eyes met, I saw my reflection in his eyes, I was blushing but also wearing a questionable look on my face. He talks but I don't hear anything. I must've gone deaf, but...we just met and he's already making a move on me. I could tell by the way he's been acting...I guess this is what Rigby meant by "maybe". He leans toward me, I wanna kiss him, hug him, do something but this is so rushed. I need time to know him better, and him know me. Not just jump into these things. I put my hand on his chest and push him back, not forcefully but enough for him to lean back to his own space. "Mordecai...I know what your trying to do, but...this is too quick for me...I need time to know you better, know everyone better. I mean we just met yesterday and your coming at me out of the blue. Do you think you can wait awhile? You know...until I feel comfortable being here?" Mordecai looks down shamefully and turns his back to me. "I just thought...well...I haven't left that room until yesterday..." "I know...Rigby told me." "He did?" "He didn't tell me why though." "Its cause...I've spent my life trying to go out with Margaret, but she ends up bringing me down every time. So I ended up staying in the room. When Benson came in with the mail one day he said that there was one addressed to me. I didn't know why but when I opened it, it was a letter from you." _I remember. _"I was so excited that I had a girl as my pen-pal. I knew you were 14 and I knew that things will never work out with us being different ages but...damn I was so desperate and I knew any girl would be willing to come here and be with me. I stuck to writing with you, maybe even have you visit me. And I did, Skips told me otherwise but he agreed to not interfere when you got here, he told me how to change you from being young, to older." I felt so stupid, but he was desperate and I was glad that he wanted me to come over but, "I know Mordecai, but you can't just go ahead and change me like that but I'm glad you did." "You are?" "Yeah, I had a horrible life back where I came from, teasing teenage girls, a parent who doesn't stand up to a mother who beats the crap out of me in public sometimes. And no love life." Mordecai faces me and smiles, I think he's crying but I don't tell him. He looks as if he's gonna hug me but I stop him before he could. "But I'm serious Mordecai...we need time to know each other." "*Sigh*" "But...tell me...why did you go to the coffee shop when you knew she was gonna bring you down?" "I didn't just go there to ask her, I went to break the news." I lift a brow. "I told her I didn't want to be her friend anymore, cause if she actually realizes she wants me, she'll dump me and leave. I'll end up permanently heart broken, and I'll go through depression and end up...you know." I nod. "But...can we still be friends? Even if I tried to make a quick move on you?" "Sure you can...now why don't we go and play the new games we got hmm?"

At the house Skips was repairing the lawn mower and Pops was trying to catch fireflies. _Its night already. _Benson was nowhere to be found and Muscle-Man and HFG were doing something in the grass, I didn't know. Once inside I see Benson yelling at Rigby who was lazily flipping through the channels, ignoring the gumball machine behind him. "Now I'll ask you again...where did you say they were going?" "Shopping or something." "If you don't find them I am going to..." Benson finally notices that we're standing there and turns a bright pink color, "N-never mind." "What's wrong Benson?" I ask him, he rubs the back of his metal neck and coughs, "I was worried about you." "You! Worried?" Mordecai said laughing. "Well, yeah! Wouldn't you be?" "Pfft, I think Myra can take care of herself just fine." "And how do you know that?" "Just earlier she slapped a crazed maniac in the arcade." I see Rigby poke his head above the couch as if paying attention now. "You what!" "Benson please don't yell." He ignores me and points at Mordecai, "And you let her do that! What would happen if he responded back and threw her across the room!" "Huh, that nerd wouldn't do anything...the only thing he did do is cry home to his mom." Mordecai chuckles, Rigby's on top of the couch now. I never thought Benson could be so caring, and to think he always yells at the two. "Well what would happen if..." "Benson...please, I can take care of myself." I tell him, he cools down and clears his throat. "You sure?" "If not, well now I know I have some back-up behind me." I look at Mordecai and back at Benson. "Alright then. But tell me before you head out...I don't want you seeing me flip out again." He turns to the front door, I pat his back and chuckle. "Okay Benson, heh. Bye." After that he was slowly reaching the knob and sighed while going outside, before closing the door he gave me a quick glance before shutting it. I roll my eyes and looked at Rigby who was staring at me. "What." "Did you really slap a maniac in the arcade?" "Yes I did, and we got free games. We got two for you." I told him, I took out me and Mordecai's games and threw Rigby the bag that had his games inside. "Aw sweet! Guitar Hero 2! And...Bully! Awsome! Thanks Myra!" "Your welcome Rigby." The little raccoon inserted the game Guitar Hero and picked up the controller. _(Yes you can play Guitar Hero by using a controller, I do it all the time.) _I sat in the middle of the couch, Rigby on my left and Mordecai on my right. "Wanna play? Or do you know how to?" "I know how, I play it all the time at home." "What song?" "Radium Eyes...on expert." "Alright." Rigby popped his fingers and placed them on the controller, I did the same thing except I squeezed the controller, making my fingers pressurized making sure I get used to how small it is.

After the song was over I handed the controller to Mordecai. "I'll be down later." "What are you gonna do?" "Shower." "Ah, okay then. See you later." At the top of the stairs I hear Rigby screaming at Mordecai about how he lost. I chuckle and enter the bathroom. I only got to unbutton my pants until the door flung open, I quickly caught them before they could slide down my legs. "Oops...sorry Myra, I didn't know you were in here." Pops said blushing. "Its alright Pops, just...next time knock please." He nods and shuts the door. I walk over to the door while dragging my pants with me and locking it. "Gosh dang...doesn't anybody knock?" I said quietly. I let my clothes fly off my body and hop in the shower. I stayed looking down the entire time. What's wrong with me? After seeing that guy look at me...I've been feeling really awkward. He looked so familiar it didn't come into mind at all. I scrubbed myself down quickly and got out too fast cause I slipped and bit the floor terribly, making the floor tremble. "I hope no one heard that." But I was wrong, I could hear a butt load of footsteps come to the door, first I heard Mordecai's voice. "Myra you okay?" then Benson's, "What happened?" then Pops, "My lady are you feeling alright?" and Rigby's, "What's going on in there?" "N-nothing! I just fell, I'm fine though." "You sure?" Everyone said at the same time. For some reason I feel really exposed, I mean...I'm laying on the floor naked while a bunch of dudes are standing by the door asking if they could help me. Gross. "Yes. Just don't worry." I picked myself up and rubbed my jaw, "Ow." I whispered. "Why do they have to be so protective around me? Its like they don't know what a girl is capable of doing, like...if a boy can shoot a man, they think I can't. But I can...but they don't know that. They think a girl can't do what a man can do. But we can." I look in the mirror and see my lip was busted a bit. "Really? A simple fall makes a lip bust...unbelievable." I told myself. I rap up in a towel and noticed I forgot to get my clothes before I came in. "Dammit." I say.

I open the door slowly and walk down the hall, I have to say I wasn't entirely dry so little puddles of water was following me wherever I go. I open the door to Mordecai and Rigby's room and look over their beds. Mordecai wasn't there, I don't know about Rigby's though it looks like there's a lump underneath the clothes but that could just be more clothes. I speed walk over to my bag and zip it open, I tried to keep my hair out of the way at the same time but I had one hand digging in my bag and the other holding the towel. I find my materials and stand up, you know...no one's in here anyway, I'll just get dressed. I took off the towel and put my clothes on. I had everything on except my pants, I grabbed them and unfolded them, unzipping them and sliding one leg in the pants...the door opened and I froze.

Mordecai was standing there, eyes wide. Thank god my shirt reached my knees, its super huge. I got it from my dad so...yeah. "Um...hi?" Mordecai didn't respond, he just stood there. I slipped my pants on and snapped my fingers in his face. "Mordecai?" I patted his face. "Mordecai? You there?" "I-I-I-I..." I rub my hand on his shoulder, he snaps out of it. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I just..." "No, I'm sorry, I should've grabbed clothes before I got in the shower." "It's a-alright, I should've knocked." I step back and give him my hand. "Never talk about this to anybody?" He looks at my hand and seems to relax a little. He shakes my hand and says. "Agreed."

We go back downstairs and plop down on the couch again. Rigby sits up and looks at me worried...surprisingly. "What happened up there? And your lip." I touch my lip and feel the sting in it. "Yeah, I kinda had a little accident but no worries." "Did you get it Mordecai?" "What?" Rigby says while stepping over my lap. "The thing?" "Oh...OH! H-hang on I forgot it."Mordecai gets up and runs up the stairs. Rigby scoots next to me and hands me the controller. "You can play your game now." I nod and take his game out and put mine in. "You like Halo Rigby?" "Not anymore." "Why?" "Its just boring now." "When I was in the arcade I never even thought they did have Halo." "Yeah, like I said...bo-ring." I roll my eyes and started to play, starting with the first location. Valhalla.

I wake up for some reason. "What the?" I don't remember going to sleep, but here I am on the couch, seeing the light shine in the windows. "M-Mordecai!" I yell. _Why did I yell? Why am I so stiff right now? What happened? _I hear huffing and soon Mordecai was next to me. "What?" "W-why am I so...flat?" "What do you mean?" "I-I don't know, I don't remember falling asleep. I wake u-up and I feel so...stiff." "Can you move?" "Let me see...hmpf." I couldn't move my arm. "What the...FUCK!" My arm stings horribly, "I think my body fell asleep." "Yeah, I think so." Rigby comes out of nowhere, he's about to sit down but Mordecai stops him. "Don't dude." "Why?" "Myra's body fell asleep." "..." Rigby starts laughing. "Dude, this isn't funny!" Mordecai was raising his voice to him. "I-I knew it!" Rigby said. "Wait what do you mean?" I say. "Well, last night you were playing Halo, you started to lean back into the couch and I saw you weren't moving. Your fingers stopped pressing the buttons and you knocked out for some reason. I tried to see what was wrong with you, nothing though. I went to get Mordecai but apparently he was knocked out cold too...on my bed." He looked at Mordecai with a mad face. "Anyway I came back down and tried desperate measures. I hit you. Nothing. I pinched you. Nothing. I even jumped on you. You still wouldn't do anything! I noticed you weren't breathing either." I saw Mordecai's face fume with anger, I'm guessing he's probably thinking what I'm thinking. Mouth to mouth. "I waited a while but you weren't breathing much, I had to do what I had to do...I slapped you around." Mordecai sighs in relief. "You were breathing again but I didn't want to do anymore damage to you so I left you there and slept in Mordecai's bed." "You probably had a small heart attack or something." Mordecai told me, I puts his hand on mine. "OW!" I scream. He flinches back, "I-I'm sorry for yelling, it just hurts like hell." Benson comes around the corner, "What's wrong?" He touches my shoulder. "HELL!" Benson flinches too. "Don't touch her, her body's asleep." "Well what are we suppose to do then? Leave her here?" "Yeah." I tell them. "But how are you..." "My foot falls asleep all the time, it only stays like that for awhile but wears off eventually." Mordecai's still looks worried. "It's gonna be okay Mordecai, don't worry." He nods and turns the TV on for me. He's gone, Rigby's gone, Benson's gone. I'm alone. I wished I would've said for one of them to stay with me, just for company. But no...they left to work. All I can do now is watch TV or wait for anyone to see me here and give me company..._lonely._

It's the afternoon and I could barely feel my senses. I move one finger, I feel it. Instead of doing baby steps I arch my back. I lift myself up and on my feet, I don't walk...I run. Wobbling when I'm running I feel happy that my body's not asleep. After a quick run around the couch I do the real challenge...the stairs. I back up until I feel the front door behind me and still wobbly I run up the steps. At the last one up I collapse, I get up and go back down I'm not giving up. I run up again and down. A few minutes in this process I'm suddenly tired. I stop at the front door and go outside. Muscle-Man and HFG were spinning around the golf cart and Skips was still repairing the lawn mower. "Hello." I jump and turn to see Pops. "You scared me Pops." "Quite sorry Myra but Mordecai was just telling me to check on you to see if your alright." "I'm standing aren't I? That means I'm fine...where is he anyway?" Pops shrugs and sits on the steps. I sit next to him. He gives me a lollipop and I pop it in my mouth. "You know Pops...you remind me of someone." "Really?" He shrieks with joy in his british voice which all the girls think is adorable. "Yeah...a nurse at my school." "Her name is what?" "Ms. Pena." "Ms.? Not Mrs.?" I shake my head no. "Hmpf what a shame." I pull the lollipop out and twirl it in my fingers. "What did Benson say Mordecai and Rigby were doing?" "I believe something about cleaning the windows." "Oh...what windows?" "Skips windows are really dirty, they should be over there." "Thanks Pops." I put the lollipop back in my mouth. "And do be careful Myra, right about now some horrible incident could be going down by now." An explosion came out of nowhere. "I see that." I say. I run towards the smoke and see Skips house was perfectly fine. "Huh?" I walk towards the house and look through the window, the only things I saw was Mordecai and Rigby pointing some black stick towards the window I'm looking through, I don't think they knew I was there cause the next thing I knew the glass broke and I flew to a tree.

_Will Myra be angry that Mordecai and Rigby freaking blew her to a tree? Or will she join them and destroy everything and piss Benson off? *Shrugs*...and thanks for the reviews keep em up!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Why does my character end up going through a lot of shit? Sorry for my french but its true. Enjoy this chapter!_

The smoke clears and Mordecai's standing next to me. "Myra are you okay?" I cough and stand up. "What the hell were you guys doing?" "Playing with sticks." Rigby said while waving the black stick of doom towards me. I place my hand on my back and stretch, it pops and I feel a lot better. I was covered with black ash and my lollipop was missing, I could see their worried faces. I don't yell at them, I laugh instead. Skips and everybody else shows up a little afterward. They see me covered in soot and crowd me. Benson carefully puts an arm on my shoulder, probably thinking I might scream at him again, I don't. "What happened?" I don't say anything, if he flipped out earlier at them that bad, what kind of thing will he do now? "Nothing Benson I *cough* just had an accident." While everyone was checking me out I wink at Mordecai and Rigby. They notice and throw the sticks away in the bushes. "She seems fine." Skips says. "Your lucky you didn't explode." Muscle-Man says to me. "Yeah...I guess I am." "You might need another cleansing Myra." Pops says to me. "Don't worry about that." Muscle-Man says, he snaps his fingers and suddenly HFG swirls around me and soon I was spotless. "Thanks man." I tell him. He nods and drives away while twirling his shirt around. "What kind of accident would cause you to be covered in ash?" Benson said to me. He started to turn a little dark red. I patted my hands on my sides thinking what to tell him, and that's when something caught my attention.

In the bushes was a little blonde top, it rises up. Only its nose and up was showing, the eyes were green. It looked like the same dude from the mall. "Myra are you listening?" Benson said, I dropped my expression into fear not knowing why that man was there...looking at me. I raise my hand and point where he was, "Th-there!" Everyone looks to where I'm pointing. "There's nothing there Myra." "No there is something!" I told him, I went over to the bush and moved some branches out of the way...nothing there. "B-but." Pops and Benson put their hands on my shoulders. "Maybe you need to go inside." Skips said. "N-no I'm fine...I just thought I saw something." "Don't you worry about anything Myra you'll be fine with me!" Pops told me. I didn't get a chance to bail out, he just started to push me inside the house. This is my fault, Mordecai and Rigby are getting yelled at by now and I can't do anything about it. "What's wrong Myra? Don't you like the sound of music filling the room?" I completely forgot Pops was playing me a song to help me relax. "It's fine Pops its just...I don't want Benson doing that." "Doing what my dear?" He sits next to me. "Yelling at the boys...it wasn't their fault they accidently fired at me...I should've gotten out of the way." "Now there's no need for blaming, they harm hundreds of people all the time, but they always end up happy in the end." I smile and stand up. "I'm gonna hang around the room for awhile." "That's fine." I leave and go to my...I mean...our room.

I look out the window, it's a bit cloudy but still a little sun shines through the sky. I see Skips pulling out the black sticks Mordecai and Rigby threw away and Mordecai raking the leaves, Rigby was cleaning the tree that was covered in ash and Benson was... "Myra we need to talk." behind me. I sigh and turn to him. "What's wrong?" He sits down on the bed. "Has Mordecai or Rigby hurt you in any way?" "No." I tell him. _Why is he asking me this, they haven't hurt me at all...well except for that little incident. _"I'm just making sure, cause since you started working here Mordecai and Rigby have gotten a little more...a little...more um...themselves lately." I chuckle. "Its not funny Myra...you could get hurt and I don't want you to." "Benson..." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I know what your saying but I'm fine, everything's okay. Nothing weird is happening to Mordecai nor Rigby because of me. Their actually sweet on me and they wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Benson leans forward and puts his arms on his legs, I hear him sigh and shake his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...I guess they are actually perking up a bit since you got here. But what was that about the bush?" "I thought I saw something, that's all there is to it." He sighs again and stands towards the door, "Mordecai wants to talk to you." "Ok." Once Benson leaves Mordecai comes in. "Hey Myra." "Hey." I get off of Rigby's trampoline and sit on Mordecai's bed. The bluejay shuts the door and sits next to me. "Sorry for making you fly to that tree earlier." "Its fine." "No." "Huh?" Mordecai puts his hand on my chin and turns my head to face him. "Ever since you got here or even back there! You say everything's okay when you get tormented or beaten up, but its not!" "I can take care of myself." I take his hand off me and look down. "You always say that though!" "I know, but its true! I can! Its been like that ever since my step-mom came into the picture of me and my dad! She's the reason life is horrible, not only that but those girls they are bad to me too...nobody gives a fuck about me or the way I feel!" I want to cry, but I don't I just stay looking down. "I give a fuck about you." "I know but we still need time." "Why don't we just do it now?" "Get to know each other?" He nods. "Okay." I tell him. _I just wanna get this over with but that man...shit...he was there. I saw him, but nobody else did. _"Alright...you know I live here, I'm 23, I do that painting stuff, I..." I shush him. "You don't have to tell me about yourself Mordecai...I know everything about you."

"You do?" "I know this sounds weird but...there's this show that has you and everyone here in it. It shows your feelings toward Margaret and about yourself and Rigby too, heck! Even I didn't know freaking Benson had feelings." Mordecai looks a little freaked out but he stays listening. "It comes out every Monday night...Mordecai...do you even know your on TV?" "N-no...I didn't." "Well...have you ever tried to rescue baby ducks?" "Yeah...actually I have." "That came out on TV! And the time where you and Rigby tried to set up the chairs and where you got brain washed and..." "Wow...it seems you know all about us." "Not just me...but everyone in the world too." "Oh crap!" "Yeah I know..." "No not that!" He runs up to the window and stays looking at it for awhile. "What?" I ask him. "I think I just saw Rigby at the window." "Huh?" I look out the window too, then Rigby comes out of nowhere and screams at us. I scream terribly and faint. _"You drillbit look what you did!" _I could hear voices but I don't see anybody. _"I didn't think she would've freaked out that much!" _I hear a punching sound and a groan. _"Myra? Wake up please!" "What happened?" _Somebody was shaking me and another voice enters the room. _"Rigby scared Myra and she fainted." "Shut up! You have to admit it was funny." _A growl came from someone._ "Myra? Myra..." _The voices fade and I don't hear anything anymore, the only thing I could hear was a scratchy voice saying. _"I found you...I know where you are...I'm coming for you..." _The voice turns to laughter and suddenly I see light, but the light was zooming towards me, it was like seeing the exercist pop in and scream its way towards you. Its coming closer and closer until I feel ice cold and also possessive. A scary face pops in front of me. My eyes snap open and I hug whoever's in front of me. I feel feathers, I'm hugging Mordecai, but I'm crying too. "Ssshh, its alright...your safe." I stay crying. "Come on Rigby." Benson says. I hear him slam the door, I open my eyes a bit and see everyone's gone except for Mordecai. I'm crying all over his back, he pulls me back and places me on his chest. He feels so soft, I rap my arms around him for no reason at all, as if he's my father...but he's not. I bury my face in his chest but kept crying. He's rubbing his hand on my head, I feel him put his chin on my head too. All he said the entire time is I'm safe in his arms.

The next day I was shivering cold even if it was like a hundred degrees in here. Mordecai was sitting at the table eating a sandwich with Rigby. Mordecai shoves the little raccoon, he puts the sandwich he was eating down and comes up to me. "A-hem...sorry for you know...scaring you Myra." I nod, thinking of what Mordecai was saying yesterday. I couldn't stay mad at him though, he was too adorable. I laugh and pat his head, "I heard what you said...it was kinda funny." I see Mordecai rolling his eyes. I walk over to him and scratch his back playfully, I would do it to my dad sometimes when he felt forgotten or stressed. Mordecai chuckles and gets out of his chair and grabs my hand. "Come on." "Where are we going?" "You know...the place." "Oh." He literally yanks me out of the house and into the cart. "Wait, wait!" "What?" "Can I drive?" "Have you had any experiences?" "Yeah." "Really?" We switch seats and I start to pull out of the driveway. "In my dreams." I say softly.

At the old abandoned building Mordecai doesn't pull any of the pictures down, but instead shows me a big white blank one. "Go ahead." "What." "Draw." "Draw what?" "Your feelings." "Why?" "Just trust me." "What's this have to do with..." "Here." He hands me a huge brush, it tingles in my fingers and starts to glow. "What's it doing?" "Its sensing your troubles and putting them into the brush." "What happens when WHOA!" The brush lifts by itself and onto the wall, a color streaks the lines I make, the swirls turn blue and puff into smoke smelling fresh and cold, black darkens the area around it and turns to splattered ink. I close my eyes and let the brush do what it does I could feel it move my hand in all different places, when I opened my eyes...I was done. I gasp when I look at the picture. It was me with a huge hole in my chest puffed in blue smoke, inside it was my father and step-mom but my character was dead, blood drips the fingers, its as if I have a broken heart, tears pour from the eyes. In the background Alexis, Rebeka, and Breanna all laugh at me, pointing at my dead body, bushes surround the area. I look closer in the bushes splattered ink and see...blonde hair and green eyes. I stare at it for awhile and then look over at Alexis. Same hair, same eyes. Muscle-Man said that a dude named Alex took... "Oh my god..." "What?" Mordecai comes next to me. "Oh my god..." "Myra! What's wrong?" "Th-that...oh shit...oh god!" I look at the picture again, the mans eyebrows turn to a frown. I scream and grab Mordecai out of the place and into the cart. "Myra! Calm down!" "Th-that man! It was! Oh god! I can't believe it! How did!" Mordecai was trying to calm me down but I can't. While trembling Mordecai leans on me and...kisses me.

I was startled at first but soon fell into a trance, I feel my heart beat slowly but then kicked into high gear again. I close my eyes and enjoy what I'm feeling. I forget what I was worried about and only focus on what was going on right now, Mordecai's beak was so long but so smooth against my lips. He leans on me more and deepens the kiss, I want to stop him and tell him I still needed more time but I don't, I just stay laying there on the seat while Mordecai's kiss gives me energy. I've wanted this...I've always have been and now I'm getting what I want. I loop my arms around him and kiss him back. He breaks it suddenly and whispers to me. "I want you." I giggle and whisper back, "Don't you think we need more time before heading into these things?" "Its always time with you, you've known me all along and now I know you. I think we just covered up everything about each other." I smile and agree, he kisses me one last time before we drove to another secret place I've never seen before.

Its sunset I think and Mordecai parks the cart at a small hill. He drags me up top, there's a tree with white roses growing from it. _(Never seen a tree growing white roses before? I have...somewhere.) _We sit underneath it, watching the sunset fall into the hills in the background. Mordecai rubs his hand on my knees. _I know this is wrong but...wait...I'm 21 right? Heh...well now I won't have to go to sex-ed for this. But...I don't know...why was I so terrified earlier? Think...what was it? Think... _I guess Mordecai saw me stressed out cause he kissed me again. I fall on my back and let him rub his feathered hands around me, I rub my hands on him too. He was kneeling over me, he grabs my sides and rolls over, now I'm on top of him. We don't break the kiss, I'm breathless. I feel like a slimy intruder comes into my mouth, but its just Mordecai's tongue. _(I know this is rated T but I can't help but throw in some "stuff"...sorry.) _Mordecai slides his hand down and under my shirt, his feathers brushed against my stomach I chuckled through our kiss. He wanted to pull my shirt off but I stopped him and stayed in the kiss position. "Myra." Mordecai said through my lips. "Yeah." I said breathless but still kissing. "I think its time to do what we gotta do." I break the kiss and move my curled black hair out of the way letting my hazelnut eyes shine with his black ones and said, "Mordecai...we just met but...come here!" I grab onto him and french kiss him, tongues swirling everywhere, hands motioning all over our bodies and chests touching so close I can hear his heart beat. I lift my leg upward to the point where its to his waist. _(I know what your thinking...well how is he suppose to do her if he doesn't have one...well...one word says it all.) _I was so exhausted from kissing him, I don't think I would have enough energy for other things. But Mordecai doesn't know that, he keeps kissing me, deeper each time I lean forward. Right when I thought I would've had all my air sucked out of me and lost what any girl would've lost in a party a light shines on us, more like a spotlight really. "Hey!" The stranger says. We break the kiss and Mordecai opens his eyes and see's the man standing there. "What?" He says. "You know what time it is sir?" I look where the sun was at, but there is no sun...only the moon. "Ah, crap!" Mordecai yelled. "Benson's gonna be pissed!" He gently pushes me off and we both stand up, the man doesn't put the light away, he keeps it shined on us. "You need to be home by now sir. You too miss." We nod at the same time. The stranger puts the light away and comes over to Mordecai and me. "You make sure she gets home safely mister." "I will." I notice Mordecai was holding my hand really tight. The stranger was wearing big overalls that were dark blue and covered in what looks like oil stains, he was also wearing a red cap that said Stallion Ind. We walk away but Mordecai stops, "Wait here." he says. He runs back to the tree and grabs something and comes next to me again. "What did you get?"_ "_Here." Mordecai plants the rose in my hair. "Thanks." in the cart I was thinking. _I can't believe I actually got to make out with the most smexiest guy ever! But...why was I so bleh earlier? Maybe I misplaced something? Maybe I forgot to do something important? *Shrug* I can't wait to see Benson's face when I get home...home...I called the house, home._

_(Screams) I'm sorry! Maybe that last couple of parts were ack! But I couldn't help it! Myra was needing this but don't worry...it won't happen soon...unless you want it too...*whispering* review if you want it to happen or not. *Wink*._


	8. Chapter 8

_I know it came out bad in the last chapter but I'll make it up to ya! Guess...a fight occurs...DAMN! Sorry...I spoiled the surprise._

At home I go straight upstairs ignoring the screaming Benson again and Rigby bawling his eyes out for not doing anything wrong. Mordecai doesn't come up with me, he stays downstairs and tries to straighten things out. I rap myself up in my sleeping bag and don't take a shower tonight. _I know I'm 21 but I'm still 14 in the inside...no more...but...ugh! _I sit up. "That's it...no more gushy mushy making out...even though it was nice to actually kiss someone for the first time. But no is no, and that's final." I lay back down. "Maybe pecks on the cheek yes but not that hardcore stuff...yeah...that'll work." I go to sleep early and let the memories of today reverse. (_Skipping the make out scene._) When I was painting, when I fainted, when I...saw that man in the bush! I jump out quickly and look out the window. Its dark but I saw something in the open, the man was standing there. Its shadow stretching across the lawn, he takes one step forward and turns to the side, then when he faces the window again a huge bold object came crashing through it. A few pieces of glass pierce my cheeks but they don't hurt as much. I look out the window again which was pretty stupid because I ended up getting yanked out and falling hardcore against the ground and into a few puddles of water from the hose nobody turned off. Everyone comes outside, Mordecai helps me up and I dust off. "What happened?" Rigby says. "Well..." Before I could say anything I was pulled away by...nothing. I see the tree's pass by as I'm being pulled away. Mordecai comes running after me but I see him get tackled down by another mysterious nothingness. I start to tug on my shirt seeing maybe that's how the thing is dragging me, it isn't. I tug my pants. Its not that either. I realize its my hair, how I don't feel the pain from it? I don't know.

Soon I stop and get thrown into a wall. "OW FUCKING..." I cut my french off before it gets into adult language. I move the bricks out of the way, my back was feeling horrible from the fall and crash. I stand up and pop my back, I didn't care if this thing was going to do something horrid to me I yelled everywhere making sure I get its attention. "Whoever the freak you are come out! I will kick your ass!" I see black liquid bubble from the ground, it morphed into a person but not any person...the man.

He comes up to me and touches my face. "I see you grew as well Myra?" "How do you know my name?" "Don't you recognize me?" I stare into his eyes, they were green but inside, was a little girl growling and snarling through the pupils. "A-Alexis?" "Funny isn't it?" He/She walks away but turns to my direction. "What happened to you?" "Well you see...when you fell into the letter I fell in too. I turned into a 21 year old too but sadly, I was transformed into a boy. How you ask? I was holding Brad's pocket knife, apparently nobody told that boy how to wash hands. Some of his DNA was on it, which makes me turn into a boy, same look but just Brad's other possibilities." "Like what?" He/She grabs my throat and pins me against the wall. "Like strength." He/She said through gritted teeth. "But you forget one weakness all men have." "What?" I kick (_I'll just say his okay? It gets annoying having to say He/She all the time._) his crotch. Nothing happens. "You also forget that I'm still a girl remember? I lost my some of my girl stuff but I still have..." "OKAY, okay I don't want to hear it!" "Good, but you know what I want to hear?" "What?" "Your suffering." He punches my face, I feel light. I struggle to get out from his grip but he's too strong. Another blow to my face, a drop of wetness streaked around my lip, it tastes like blood. I bite his fingers and he drops me. "You little bitch!" He starts stomping his feet around me, I dodge them and grabbed a nearby brick, smashing it in his face and having him wipe off the dust that was on it. Alexis gets a handful of dirt and tosses it in my face, I quickly rub my eyes and duck when he swings a fist over me.

I could barely see anything, the dirt was covered with some chemical thing or whatever. A punch was delivered to my back horribly, I yell but throw a couple rocks at his face. _Where's Mordecai when I need him? _I scratch him up a couple times and punched in his face, he kicks my gut and pins me up on the wall. He has a bruised eye and possibly a broken nose, scratches across his eyes and cheeks and a few pebbles in his skin. I don't know what I look like but I'm guessing its bad cause the feeling is terrible. "Enough of you! I'll just end this." Alexis brings out a pocket knife, he presses it against my cheek, its cold and sharp. He laughs and ready's it to slice my throat until a pair of arms were rapped around his neck, I catch myself before falling headfirst into the ground. I see it's Mordecai who's on his back, Alexis struggles to through him off, he even tries to cut his arms off but fails. Alexis backs into a tree and rams Mordecai on him, "OW!" Alexis holds Mordecai's throat against the tree and aims the knife at his arm, slice! A long red slice was lined down the arm. The bluejay holds his arm and squats down, Alexis turns to me, I'm crying. I run up to him and grab his arm, kicked his chest, bit his hand and watch as the knife almost slits my throat again. I do a back flip and stand up perfectly, I see Mordecai tapping Alexis' shoulder, he turns and a blow was forced in his face, and another, and another. Alexis stops one punch and head bonks onto Mordecai, I want to do something but I was frozen. Mordecai was on the floor, Alexis punches his face a couple times then puts his foot on Mordecai's chest. Mordecai groans while Alexis traces an "A" on Mordecai's gut, he didn't slice him yet, but he was teasing him with it. I run on top of Alexis again and slice his face, he grunts and throws me to the ground, now I have no more energy. I hear Mordecai yell my name and watch as he gets up and pulls out a fist, but sadly Alexis turns around and stabs Mordecai's stomach, he twists it a little then pulls it out. I scream, "MORDECAI!" and run over to him. Alexis kicks my jaw and I fly back. I see the black sky and a little spark of grey fly by...I smile and sit up. "Hey Alexis...you know how I said nobody loves you?" He turns my way and punches my chest. "You wanna take that back? From the school yard?" He smiles devilishly at me, waving the knife around. I follow it and look at him again. "No...you're an asshole...you used to be a bitch but now this...nobody will love you either way...man or woman so I say. Bu-bye bi-yatch!" A screech was heard from above, the grey light turns into a huge spark of blue. Alexis backs away, "What the hell?" I sit all the way up, the once little grey bird is now a huge grey and brown hawk with bright yellow eyes and blue legs. (_Probably about a 2 story building height limit_). It lands with a big thud in front of Alexis, I had to admit, I had no idea that little bird could do that. It screeches again, Alexis tries stabbing it, the knife bends and shatters into ash. Alexis looks at his empty hand and runs, bad mistake, the bird swoops around and lands on him. The bird picks up its leg that is holding Alexis, it gives one last screech before swallowing the menace of all time. It belches and coughs a couple of pennies and such things.

I look over the bird and see Mordecai was still laying against the tree, I run to him and start to cry, "Mordecai?" He moves a bit, only a little though. "It's okay Mordecai, your gonna be alright don't worry okay?" I couldn't stop crying, I put my hand on his that was over his stomach to where he's bleeding horribly. "M...Myra..." I look at him but was still bawling my eyes out. "Yeah?" "I know...it was bad of...me to ernf!" "Ssshh...y-your safe...I promise." "I...believe you..." I lean over and kiss him one last time before his hand dropped and he leaned his head to one side. "Mordecai?" I shake him. "MORDECAI!" I started to yell at him and cry even harder. I lay on his chest crying, his feathers were still soft but no rhythm of beat from his heart was heard. A couple minutes in this crying position a blinding light was shined everywhere. It's as if the world was complete black and silent, only me, the dead Mordecai and the light were there. The big bird started to shrink into a figure of a human being, it was covered in blue light, it fades and I see a woman with long curly jet black hair and blue eyes and perfect eyebrows, I recognize this being... "Mom?"

"Yes." She says in a hallow but echoing voice. "You were the one who was up in the tree and..." "Attacked Alexis and made that soft landing that brought you here, I was the one who stood by you the entire time." "Are you an angel?" "Yes Myra...I am." "I wish you weren't...you could've staid with me and dad." "I know but accidents happen and apparently I was a victim to it, but Myra...I know you hate your step-mom but your going to learn to face facts...your fathers in love and I can't do anything about it." "I guess so..." A tear falls gently on my face. "I see your friends dead." I look at Mordecai's dead form. I nod and touch his hand. My mom walks over to him and touches the wound, she starts to whisper something and soon I feel Mordecai's hand twitch. His chest starts moving up and down, I smile and start crying again. My mom walks back and starts fading away, "I love you mom." "I love you too..." She disappears and Mordecai looks at me. "I told you...you were gonna be okay." "And I said I believed you." I hug him and start crying with happiness.

_A month later._

I stand outside the house, with my stuff all ready and packed away. Everyone's standing in line, I go up to Skips. I nod and he grunts, Muscle-Man and HFG clap high fives with me and run away, Benson brings out his hand for a shake but I hug him instead. I release him and see a blank expression on his face, I walk over to Pops and hug him too, he hugs back but almost at death. I squat to Rigby's level and give him the yellow ring, he smiles and pats my shoulder. "You be good now." He tells me, I nod and look at Mordecai, standing high and healthy. I pull out the necklace and give him the red side, he puts it on and I put mine on too. I hug him but not too tight, I didn't want his stitches coming loose. "I hope we can see each other again." I say. "Me too." He tells me. "Besides...I still have the envelope." He chuckles and I back up into the middle of the field. "Bye guys! See you soon!" They wave at me and I look up, a black swirling vortex opens and I get sucked in. I get to see Mordecai blowing a kiss one last time before the hole closes up and I'm barely opening my eye's to see I'm on the couch at my house with the envelope in my hand.

I look at the envelope, "_To pen-pal." _I smile and set it down, I turn on the TV and see there's a new Regular Show. I click it and everyone pops up in front of the house...but their waving. It zooms in on Mordecai, the red half of the necklace sparks in the light. I start crying again and fall asleep.

*_At school_*

On my way up the steps Rebeka and Breanna and Brad move out of my way and let me go in first. I laugh and step inside the school and ran to class. On my way there I see Ms. Pena taking down the poster and smiling at me, before she could say anything I give her a huge big hug and started to run again. I could hear her laughing and giggling before I took off.

*_Ringing_*

I sit in my usual spot in the back and take out my old notebook, the one I left behind. I started to doodle like always except I had more great ideas, Mrs. Morales comes in the class and says, "Welcome back students! I hope you all had a great time but not to be harsh or anything but you do have to work today." Everyone groans but stay quiet afterward. "For this assignment you will be writing about how your break went, stay fresh on the details and make sure you put in that extra hmpf if you know what I mean?" Everyone shakes their heads no, the teacher sighs and sits in her desk completely ignoring the fact that Alexis is gone, I'm guessing she's glad she's isn't there. Now no one can be treated like jerks again. "Just get started." She said. I look at my blank paper and sigh, I don't know what to write. I twirl the necklace around and realized what it was, before I could start a tapping was heard at the window, I look over and see the little grey bird sitting on the branch, I smile and say, "Hi mom."

**The End.**

_I cried while writing this and I hope some if you guys did too. Review..._


End file.
